Ein neues Leben
by Loup33
Summary: Nach der finalen Schlacht sehnen sich alle in der magischen Welt nach einem normalen Leben ohne Gefahren. Aber die magische Welt liegt in Trümern vor ihnen und es wartet viel Arbeit auf sie. Die Geschichte setzt direkt nach dem Ende der finalen Schlacht an und soll die Lücke bis zum Epilog füllen.
1. Der Tag nach dem Kampf

„_Dieser Zauberstab ist den ganzen Ärger nicht wert", sagte Harry. „Und ganz ehrlich", er wandte sich von den gemalten Porträts ab und dachte jetzt nur noch an das Himmelbett, das im Gryffindor-Turm auf ihn wartete, wobei er sich fragte, ob Kreacher ihm vielleicht ein Sandwich dort hinaufbringen würde, „ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger."_

Harry verlies das Schulleiterbüro. In seinem Kopf schwirrten tausende von Gedanken, er kämpfte gegen sich aufbäumende Gefühle. Sollte er glücklich sein und lachen weil alles vorbei war? Sollte er seinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen um gegen den Schmerz anzukommen, welcher ihm geblieben war?  
Die Treppe trug ihn langsam spiralförmig nach unten. Er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken, als er neben dem umgestürzten Bronze-Adler, der einmal der Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro gewesen war auf den Flur trat.  
Dort standen Hermine und Ron. Sie lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu, auch wenn ihnen dies viel Anstrengung kostete, wie Harry mit einem Blick auf die beiden feststellte.  
„Du hast es geschafft." Hermine sprach mit leiser sanfter Stimme und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist vorbei.", auch Ron zog seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, das Lächeln wollte aber nicht so richtig rüberkommen. Seine Stimme war ebenfalls leise und zittrig. „Du hast es beendet."

„Nein", sagte Harry. Erschrocken blickten die beiden auf. „Wir haben es geschafft und wir haben es beendet. Ohne euch hätte ich es nie geschafft." Er lächelte die beiden an, deren Gesichtszüge sich wieder entspannten. Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals und Ron klatschte ihm auf die Schulter. Nachdem die beiden von Harry abgelassen hatten blickten sie ihn mit neugierigen Blicken an. „Was ist im Wald passiert, Harry? Wieso bist du weggegangen?"  
„Das werde ich euch natürlich ausführlich erzählen, doch müsst ihr euch noch bis zum morgigen Tag gedulden. Ich will jetzt erstmal schlafen." „Ich hab das Gefühl ich könnt ´ne ganze Woche durchpennen.", stimmte Ron ihm zu. „Dir würde ich das sogar glauben, Ronald." Hermine zwinkerte Ron zu, welcher ihr die Zunge rausstreckte.

„Wie ich sehe seid ihr beiden immer noch ganz die Alten." Harry begann laut zu lachen und die beiden stimmten mit ein. Das Lachen verdrängte alle schmerzhaften Erinnerungen aus ihren Köpfen und für den Moment waren sie froh, dass sie hier stehen und lachen konnten.  
Als sie sich langsam beruhigt hatten sprach Harry: „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Hat Mc´Gonagall schon irgendwas gesagt?" Ron und Hermine schüttelten mit den Köpfen. „Wir haben die Halle kurz nach dir verlassen. Da waren sie noch damit beschäftigt sich um die letzten Verletzten zu kümmern." „Wir werden wohl oder übel noch mal in die Große Halle müssen." Harry seufzte. Nach einem kurzen Zögern nickte er jedoch und die Drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Als sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses zogen begegneten sie niemandem. Die Flure lagen völlig ausgestorben vor ihnen. Sie waren stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Glasscherben von kaputten Fenstern lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, zerstörte Rüstungen und kaputte Bilder lagen ihnen im Weg und große Steine waren aus den Wänden gebrochen und tiefe lange Risse zogen sich über die Steindecken.

Sie stiegen die halb zerstörte Mamortreppe in die Eingangshalle hinab und hörten nun endlich, dass sie nicht die einzigen im Schloss waren. Aus der Großen Halle konnte sie ein vielseitiges Stimmengewirr hören. Sie kletterten über große Steinquader und Ron kam kurz ins Straucheln, als er auf den Juwelen aus den Punktegläsern der Häuser ausrutschte, welche über den Boden verstreut lagen.

Die großen Türen der Großen Halle waren aus den Angeln gesprengt wurden, ebenso das Schlossportal hinter ihnen, durch dessen Öffnung nun die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des heranziehenden Tages auf das Chaos in der Eingangshalle schienen und alles in ein warmes Licht tauchten. Staub rieselte leicht von der Decke und funkelte in den Sonnenstrahlen wie Edelsteine.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine blickten sich kurz an, nickten sich noch mal aufmunternd zu und betraten die Große Halle.

Als sie eintraten erstarben augenblicklich alle Stimmen. Sie spürten die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich brennen, insbesondere Harry wurde es dabei unwohl. Harry schaute sich zwischen den Umstehenden um. Kingsley und Prof. Mc´Gonagall waren vorgetreten und strahlten ihn förmlich an. Sie hoben die Hände und begannen zu klatschen. Sofort setzten auch die anderen Umstehenden mit ein und hörten erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder damit auf. Sekunden später waren sie auch schon umringt von Gratulanten. Sie pfiffen und lachten, die Drei wurden von den verschiedensten Leuten umarmt, wobei Harry von Molly Weasley und erstaunlicher Weise auch von Prof. Mc´Gonagall gleich zweimal umarmt wurde welche beide in Tränen ausbrachen, als sie ihn in den Armen hielten.

Das Durcheinander beruhigte sich erst, als die ruhige dunkle Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt sich über alle anderen Geräusche legte und laut um Ruhe bat. Mc´Gonagall begleitete die Drei in die Mitte der Großen Halle, während sich alle Anwesenden um sie herum gruppierten.

„Als neuer Minister für Zauberei möchte ich euch Dreien herzlich danken, ganz besonders natürlich dir, Harry." Kingsley Shacklebolt schritt auf Harry zu, während sich jener nichts sehnlicher wünschte als endlich in sein warmes Bett im Gryffindor-Turm zu schlüpfen und dort von Ginny zu träumen. Beim Gedanken an Ginny blickte er sich kurz in der Halle um, fand sie aber in dem Gedränge nicht, daher wandte er sich wieder Kingsley zu.

„Ich weiß, Harry, dass du jetzt deine Ruhe haben willst. Nach den ganzen Geschehnissen der vergangenen Tage, Monate wenn wir ehrlich sind eigentlich Jahre, möchte das glaube ich jeder der hier Anwesenden und niemand hat seine Ruhe so sehr verdient wie du. Ich würde mich jedoch freuen, Harry, wenn du, Hermine und Ron mich besuchen würdet, sobald ihr das wollt. Meine Bürotür wird jederzeit für euch offen stehen und wenn ich etwas für euch tun kann, so lasst es mich bitte wissen." Er lächelte die beiden an und wandte sich dann an alle Anwesenden.

„Jeder der hier Anwesenden hat heute Abend großartiges geleistet, auch jene die von uns gegangen sind, sind nicht umsonst gestorben." Schlagartig wurde es still in der Halle. „Ich möchte hier an einen Satz erinnern, welcher einst das Motto des Phönixordens war: ‚Es ist besser für eine gute Sache zu sterben, als mit einer Schlechten zu leben'. Ich möchte Sie alle daher bitten mir zu helfen unsere Gemeinschaft neu aufzubauen. Auf das unsere Freunde nicht umsonst gestorben sind und wir nie mehr in Angst und Schrecken leben müssen."

Als Kingsley mit seiner Rede geendet hatte, brandete ohrenbetäubender Beifall auf. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich der Minister dann wieder Ruhe verschafft. „Zu guter letzt, möchte ich noch Minerva Mc´Gonagall als neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts ernennen. Sie hat sich dazu bereiterklärt diesen Posten zu übernehmen und die Aufräumarbeiten zu überwachen. Sofern alle Angehörigen damit einverstanden sind, möchten wir die hier Gefallenen auch hier beisetzen. Um das Grab von Prof. Dumbledore wird ein Friedhof errichtet, auf welchem jeder der in diesem Kampf sein Leben lassen musste ein Denkmal erhält. Die Leichen der Todesser werden auf den Friedhof nach Askaban verfrachtet, ebenso die Leiche von Lord Voldemort und die Gefangenen Todesser. Und nun übergebe ich das Wort an die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts."

Nach einem kurzen Applaus übernahm Prof. Mc´Gonagall das Wort. Sie schnäuzte sich kurz in ihr schottengemustertes Taschentuch. „Herr Minister, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Worte. Doch nun hat jeder von uns zunächst einmal Erholung verdient. Die Schüler können selbstverständlich sofort ihre Betten in den Häusern beziehen, für alle anderen haben unsere Hauselfen die nicht oder nur leicht beschädigten Klassenzimmer hergerichtet. Ich möchte daher alle Anwesenden dazu einladen für die nächsten Tage hier im Schloss zu bleiben, wo bestens für Ihr Wohl gesorgt wird."

Erneut brandete Applaus auf, dann begannen die ersten Leute die Halle zu verlassen. Hermine, Ron und Harry, die froh waren, dass sie nun endlich schlafen konnten drängten sich durch die Umstehenden und durchquerten die Eingangshalle, in welcher die Hauselfen von Hogwarts bereit standen, den Gästen den Weg zu ihren Zimmern zu zeigen.

Als sie vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame ankamen, welches den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm bewachte, lächelte jene ihnen zu und schwang auf. Sie betraten die angenehme Stille des Gemeinschaftsraumes, welcher anscheinend vom Kampf unversehrt geblieben war. Harry wünschte Hermine gute Träume und wandte sich dann an Ron, welcher Harry unsicher anblickte. Harry musste grinsen. „Ron es ist mir klar, dass du dich jetzt zu Hermine gesellen wirst. Dann werd ich endlich mal nicht von deinem Geschnarche gestört. Also schlaft schön ihr zwei." Ron streckte ihm die Zunge raus, doch Hermine musste Lachen. Sie ergriff Rons Hand und zog ihn mit zur Treppe, welche in die Mädchenschlafsäle führte. „Hermine, als ich das letzte Mal diese Treppe benutzt habe konnte ich nicht nach oben kommen… du erinnerst dich sicher an die Geschichte mit der Sirene und der Rutsche." Sie lächelte ihn gnädig an. „Hättest du jemals die ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts' gelesen wüsstest du, dass dies nur der Fall ist, wenn ein Junge mit den Füßen die Treppe berührt." „Ich kann aber nicht fliegen.", war Rons Antwort darauf. „Ach, echt? Das lässt sich leicht ändern." Sie lächelte ihn erneut hinterhältig an und dachte „Levicorpus." Mit einem lauten Schrei wurde Ron an den Knöcheln in die Luft gezogen und schwebte nun mit belustigtem Gesicht vor Hermine die Treppe nach oben. „Hermine du bist einfach nur genial."

Danach hörte Harry die beiden nicht mehr. Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg in seinen alten Schlafsaal. Jener lag vollkommen leer vor ihm. Er schritt auf sein Bett zu und lies sich darauf fallen. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Das Bett war schön weich und sein Kopfkissen duftete nach Blumen. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in dem Kissen und sog diesen herrlichen Duft ein. Sofort musste er wieder an Ginny denken, als er auch schon eine warme sanfte Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte.


	2. Unfreiwilliges Erwachen

Langsam drehte sich Harry um. Dort auf seiner Bettkante saß Ginny und blickte ihn besorgt an. Das letzte Jahr hatte ihr extrem zugesetzt, sie wirkte abgemagert, blass, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und ihre sonst so schönen braunen Augen waren rot und verquollen, als hätte sie tagelang geweint. Und doch dachte Harry, sah sie einfach wunderschön aus. Sie blickte ihn aus ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen fragend an, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte und sofort merkte Harry wieder dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauchnabel.

„Wie geht´s dir Ginny?", fragte Harry mit leiser sanfter Stimme. „Ganz gut." Antwortete sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Harry lächelte sie sanft an. „Ginny, kann ich etwas tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?" Er wusste, dass es ihr nicht wirklich gut ging, schließlich hatte sie gerade einen ihrer Brüder verloren. „K-Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen?" Sie lief rot an und betrachtete ihre Füße. Harry stieß derweil innerlich einen Freudenschrei aus. „Natürlich kannst du das, komm her." Er lächelte sie an, als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob und war froh, dass sie zurück lächelte. Harry rutschte etwas zur Seite und sie legte sich schüchtern neben ihn. Beide waren darauf bedacht sich nicht zu berühren und doch hofften sie, dass der andere näher heran rutschen würde. So lagen sie beide nebeneinander und betrachten den Baldachin des Bettes über ihnen. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen sprach schließlich Ginny. „Ich bin froh, dass es vorbei ist." Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte Ginny an. Auch sie hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin auch froh, dass es vorbei ist." Er lächelte zurück. Unter der Bettdecke wollte er gerade seinen Arm in eine bequemere Position bringen, als er wie durch Zufall plötzlich Ginnys Arm berührte. Sie zuckte kurz erschroken, fasste sich aber schnell wieder und lächelte ihn weiter an. Harry raffte all seinen Mut zusammen und umfasste unter der Decke ihre Hand. Sie blickten sich weiter schweigend an und schliefen schließlich ein.

_Zur gleichen Zeit im Mädchenschlafsaal_

Hermine dachte kurz „Liberacorpus" und schon plumpste Ron wieder auf den Boden. „Das nächste Mal wäre ich für eine sanfte Landung dankbar.", sprach jener zornig und rieb sich seinen Hintern. „Wenn du wirklich schnarchst wird es vielleicht kein nächstes Mal geben.", gab Hermine belustigt zurück. Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an. „I-Ist das dein Ernst?" „Natürlich nicht, Ronny, wozu können wir schließlich zaubern." Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu. Ron hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, streckte seine Hände aus um ihre Hände zu greifen und zog sie langsam zu sich heran. Für einen kurzen Moment blickten strahlend blaue in warme braune Augen und im nächsten Augenblick berührten sich schon ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich so sanft und gefühlvoll wie sie es nie zuvor getan hatten. Jeder der beiden schien mit diesem Kuss sagen zu wollen: „Es ist vorbei. Wir leben und sind immer noch zusammen."

Kurz darauf mussten sie den Kuss jedoch lösen, weil Ron sich ein ausgiebiges Gähnen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. „Du killst auch jedes bisschen Romantik." Hermine blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, woraufhin sich Rons Ohren rot verfärbten und er betreten zu Boden blickte. „Du hast ja Recht, wir sollten jetzt wirklich schlafen.", sie zog ihn an den Händen mit ins Bett, wo sie sich unter der Decke aneinander kuschelten. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf Rons Brust gelegt und er streichelte sanft mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine.", flüsterte Ron leise. Hermines Augen strahlten in diesem Moment förmlich vor Glück. „Ich dich auch, Ron." Nun war es an Ron zu strahlen und kurz darauf waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Das gesamte Schloss schien in einen magischen Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Alle die sich schlafen gelegt hatten erwachten erst am nächsten Morgen, vollkommen ausgeruht aus einem erholsamen traumlosen Schlaf, so auch Mrs. Longbottom. Sie hatte sich mit Neville ein leeres Klassenzimmer genommen. Dort erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen welche durch das Fenster in ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie rekelte sich genüsslich und erhob sich schließlich langsam aus ihrem Bett. Sie blickte sich kurz im Zimmer um. Hier hatte sie früher immer Unterricht gehabt, nur welches Fach sie in diesem Zimmer hatte fiel ihr nicht mehr ein. Gedankenverloren kratzte sie sich am Kinn und blickte auf die andere Zimmerseite, wo Neville schlief. Als sie ihn erblickte stockte ihr Atem. Dort lag ihr Enkel, den Arm um ein hübsches blondes Mädchen geschlungen. Der Junge überraschte sie doch immer wieder. Aber nun würde sie ihm heimzahlen, dass er ihr nichts von seiner Freundin erzählt hatte.

Zügig schritt sie auf die beiden zu, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Neville und rief „Aguamenti." Ein strahl kalten Wassers schoss aus dessen Spitze hervor und traf Neville mitten im Gesicht. Prustend und pitschnass richtete sich jener auf und starrte vollkommen verdattert zu seiner Großmutter. Auch das Mädchen war nun wach und blickte verwundert zwischen Neville und seiner Großmutter hin und her.

„Waren alle Betten belegt, oder warum schläfst du mit einem fremden Mädchen in einem Bett?" Neville blickte sie völlig entgeistert an. „Wieso ein fremdes Mädchen? Ich kenne sie doch, wir sind seid gestern zusammen." „Schön, dann ist sie aber immer noch für mich ein fremdes Mädchen!" donnerte Mrs. Longbottom zurück. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszulachen bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot.  
„Oma, das ist Luna Lovegood, meine Freundin.", quetschte Neville schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Na also, es geht doch.", sie grinste ihren Enkel an und wandte sich dann an Luna. „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin, falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest Nevilles Oma." Luna betrachtete sie verträumt und schüttelte dann die Hand, welche sie ihr entgegenstreckte.

„Und nun macht euch fertig, es gibt bald Frühstück und ich könnt´ einen ganzen Hippogreif verspeisen." Und sie wuselte davon um sich umzuziehen. „Die wird immer schlimmer, je älter sie wird." Neville trocknete sich gerade wieder mit seinem Zauberstab. „Also ich fand sie ganz nett." Luna gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und hüpfte leichtfüßig aus dem Bett um sich ebenfalls fertig zu machen. „Dass Frauen immer zusammenhalten…" murmelte Neville resigniert, als er schließlich auch aus dem Bett stieg.


	3. Der Erste Morgen eines Neuen Lebens

Als Ron am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Hermine noch immer mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust. Er schob sie vorsichtig herunter und legte sich so hin, dass er direkt in ihr Gesicht schauen konnte. Sanft strich er mit dem Finger über ihre Wange. Sofort zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht ab und sie öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen.  
Sie blickte in ein Gesicht voller Sommersprossen. Ron lächelte sie an und sie konnte deutlich hören, wie sein Magen knurrte. „Ich hoffe ich kann jetzt jeden Morgen als erstes in dein Gesicht blicken, wenn ich wach werde." Sie beugte sich leicht vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Das wirst du wohl oder übel müssen, ich werde nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen." „Es sei denn, es gibt was zu Essen.", war Hermines Antwort, als Rons Magen wieder laut zu knurren begann. „Na los, lass uns frühstücken gehen. Ich hab auch Hunger."

Langsam krochen sie aus dem Bett und blickten sich im Schlafsaal um. Sie hatten eigentlich erwartet, dass alle Betten voll wären doch dem war nicht so. Sie waren die einzigen die hier geschlafen hatten. Leicht verwundert blickte Hermine Ron an, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich lauf nur mal schnell rüber in meinen Schlafsaal und zieh mir frische Sachen an." „Was willst du denn da für Sachen anziehen?" Hermine blickte Ron schelmisch an. „W-wie meinst du das?" Ron schaute sie verwirrt an. „Naja, du hast dort keine Sachen. Schließlich waren wir ja dieses Jahr nicht hier in der Schule." Rons Ohren färbten sich wieder leicht rosa und er murmelte leise entschuldigend vor sich hin. „Aber wir gehen jetzt trotzdem in deinen Schlafsaal und wecken Harry". Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Ron und er hing wieder kopfüber in der Luft und schwebte vor ihr die Treppe hinab. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen lies sie ihn diesmal sanft landen, nahm ihn bei der Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Harry erwachte an diesem Morgen durch eine Bewegung neben ihm. Erschrocken schlug er die Augen auf und blickte zur Seite. Dort neben ihm lag, noch tief schlafend, ein rothaariges Mädchen. Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass er seinen Arm um das Mädchen geschlungen und sie sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Er blickte in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie schlummerte dort friedlich neben ihm und um ihre Lippen spielte sich ein glückliches Lächeln. In diesem Moment war Harry der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Harry entschloss sich, seinen Arm so liegen zu lassen und so zu tun, als ob er noch schlafen würde. Er schloss also die Augen und lauschte Ginnys sanften Atemzügen und sog ihren blumigen Duft ein.

Doch er konnte diesen Augenblick nicht lange genießen. Schon im nächsten Moment flog die Tür zum Schlafsaal laut auf und eine Harry nur allzu bekannte Stimme rief: „Aufwachen du Schlafmütze!" Keine Sekunde später wurde der Vorhang von seinem Bett zur Seite gerissen und Harry blickte in die Gesichter von Ron und Hermine, welche, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Hermine lächelte glücklich und Ron starrte mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine Schwester, die dort in Harrys Arm gerade wach wurde. „Was ist denn los?", murmelte Ginny verschlafen. Im selben Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie neben Harry in einem Bett lag und jener seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Sie blickte Harry an, welcher leicht rot wurde. Von Harrys Gesicht blickte sie in Hermines Gesicht, welche dort vor ihrem Bett stand und sie anlächelte. Doch Hand in Hand mit Hermine stand dort auch noch Ron, welcher entsetzt auf sie und Harry blickte.  
Sie blickte ihn zornig an. „Spar dir deinen Kommentar!"

„Ich glaube, wir gehen schon mal runter zum Frühstück.", sprach Hermine an Ron gewandt und konnte sich ein Lachen nur mühsam verkneifen. „Wieso?" sprach Ron und blickte sie verwundert an. Sie verdrehte die Augen und zog ihn mit nach draußen. „Eine peinliche Stille lag nun zwischen Harry und Ginny. Sie wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten und blickten beide betreten zu Boden. Komischerweise konnte Harry seinen Arm auch nicht von Ginnys Schulter nehmen, er schien dort festgewachsen zu sein. So saßen sie also schweigend nebeneinander in Harrys Bett und trauten sich nicht in die Augen des jeweils anderen zu blicken.

Schließlich fasste sich Harry ein Herz. Um überhaupt etwas zu sagen brachte er ein zaghaftes „Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" zustande, betrachtete jedoch weiterhin seine Zehen, welche unter der Decke hervorschauten. „Ich habe sehr gut geschlafen und du?", kam die leise Antwort von Ginny.  
In diesem Moment schien auch Harrys Gehirn wieder zu erwachen und eine Stimme, die merkwürdiger Weise wie Sirius klang sprach in seinem Kopf: „Mensch, du hast Voldemort besiegt, bist in Gringotts eingebrochen, hast gegen Drachen gekämpft… Nun stell dich nicht so an!" Also raffte Harry seinen ganzen Mut zusammen: „Ich hab so gut geschlafen wie noch nie in meinem Leben." Und er drehte langsam seinen Kopf und blickte in Ginnys Gesicht, welche nun auch aufsah. „W-was meinst du damit?", sprach jene zögernd.

„Voldemort ist besiegt, es besteht nun also keine Gefahr mehr für dich, wenn wir zwei zusammen sind. Wenn du überhaupt noch mit mir zusammen sein möchtest.", fügte er hastig hinzu und blickte nun wieder betreten auf seine Zehen. Doch von Ginny kam keine Reaktion, also musste er doch wieder den Kopf heben und in ihr Gesicht blicken. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie ihn nun anblickte.

Bestürzt blickte Harry sie an. „Ich verstehe natürlich wenn du mich nicht mehr möchtest…" und er blickte wieder nach unten, gegen seine Tränen ankämpfend. „Warum sollte ich denn nicht mehr wollen, Harry?", drang plötzlich Ginnys Stimme sanft ganz nah an seinem Ohr. „Ich habe seit der Beerdigung jede Sekunde auf diesen Moment gehofft. Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter und werde dich auch immer lieben." Harry blickte wieder auf. Ginnys Gesicht war nun so nah vor seinem, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten, während weiterhin Tränen aus ihnen hervorsickerten. Harry konnte nun sogar die feinsten Äderchen in ihren Augen erkennen. Ginnys Gesicht kam langsam immer näher. Er konnte bereits ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich in seinem Nacken aus. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny." Und im nächsten Moment spürte er auch schon ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und sie küssten sich, wie sie sich noch nie geküsst hatten. Beide legten sie all ihre Gefühle in diesen Kuss, als wollten sie dem anderen mit diesem Kuss ihre Gefühle mitteilen, welche sie das ganze Jahr der Trennung über hatten ertragen müssen.


	4. Unkontrollierbare Gefühle

Hermine hatte Ron derweil in den Gemeinschaftsraum gezogen. Er saß auf dem Sofa und sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut. „Hermine, meine Schwester liegt dort drinnen. In einem Bett mit einem Jungen! Sie lag vermutlich die ganze Nacht dort. Das kann ich nicht zulassen!"  
„Und ob du das wirst, Ronald Weasley!" Hermine hatte ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und blickte Ron finster an. Sie hatte in diesem Moment so eine Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs Weasley, dass Ron sie perplex ansah und kein Wort heraus brachte. „Dieser Junge, mit welchem deine Schwester in einem Bett gelegen hat ist schließlich dein bester Freund! Nach allem was er hat durchmachen müssen, gönnst du ihm dann nicht wenigstens eine glückliche Beziehung?" „Doch, aber warum muss er sich denn ausgerechnet meine Schwester aussuchen?", entgegnete Ron trotzig. „Oh Ron, versteh das doch einfach! Ginny und Harry lieben sich. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie die beiden gelitten haben nach der Trennung."  
Ron wollte gerade wieder seinen Mund öffnen, als er ein leises Räuspern hörte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um. Auf der Treppe die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte standen Ginny und Harry und blickten Hermine und Ron neugierig an.

Harry blickte nun fragend Ron an, dessen Ohren wieder rot angelaufen waren. Ginny war schon drauf und dran Ron zur Schnecke zu machen, als sie merkte, wie Harry kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Langsam schritt Harry die Treppe nach unten und blieb vor den beiden stehen. Er sah plötzlich ungewöhnlich blass und kränklich aus. Seine drei Freunde blickten ihn besorgt an.

Gedankenverloren blickte Harry in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Nach einer ganzen Weile begann er schließlich mit leiser schwacher Stimme zu sprechen:  
„Ich kann verstehen, warum du nicht willst, dass ich mit deiner Schwester zusammen bin Ron, schließlich war ich es, der eure Familie so oft in große Gefahr gebracht hat. Ohne mich wären euer Dad und Bill nie angegriffen wurden…" Harrys Stimme wurde zunehmend zittriger. Bei den nächsten Worten die er sprach konnte man ihn kaum noch verstehen, so leise sprach er; „Ohne mich wären Leute wie Fred, Tonks, Lupin und Colin nie gestorben… Ich bin an all diesen Dingen schuld. Ich habe kein Recht darauf ein glückliches Leben zu führen…" Ohne auch noch einmal seine Freunde anzusehen sprang er auf und rannte durch das Porträtloch in der Wand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ sein drei Freunde geschockt im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. Hermine und Ginny liefen Tränen über die Wangen, während Ron so aussah, als hätte Harry ihm gerade einen harten Tiefschlag verpasst. Allen Dreien war sämtliche Farbe aus ihren Gesichtern gewichen.

„Harry…" flüsterte Ginny leise und schien wieder zu erwachen. Sie sprang auf und ohne auf die beiden anderen zu achten lief sie los. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie nach ihm suchen sollte. Sie rannte durch sämtliche Korridore des Schlosses und rief laut seinen Namen. Je länger sie nach ihm suchte, desto verzweifelter wurde sie. Schließlich brach sie am Ende eines Korridors weinend zusammen.

Durch Ginnys plötzliches Verschwinden erwachten endlich auch Hermine und Ron aus ihrer Trance. „Die Karte Ron. Schnell!" Ron hastete die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch und fand auch sofort die Karte der Rumtreiber. Er griff sie und rannte wieder runter zu Hermine. Sie breiteten die Karte auf dem Boden aus und Hermine tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Doch statt der Karte von Hogwarts erschien lediglich ein Vers auf dem Stück Pergament:  
Alle vier Rumtreiber sind gegangen, daher wird die Karte nur noch für direkte Nachkommen der Rumtreiber erscheinen.

Hermine und Ron blickten sich entsetzt an. „Wie sollen wir ihn denn dann finden?" „Wir brauchen Hilfe und zwar schnell!" Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und kurz darauf schoss ein silberner Otter aus dessen Spitze hervor und verschwand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie standen auf und rannten runter in die Große Halle. Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten kam ihnen schon eine besorgt aussehende Prof. Mc´Gonagall entgegen, dicht gefolgt von Mr. und Mrs Weasley. „Was ist mit Harry?" Alle Drei wirkten sie sehr mitgenommen. „Er gibt sich die Schuld am Tod unserer Freunde. Er hat gesagt er verdiene kein glückliches Leben und ist dann verschwunden. Wir können ihn nicht mehr finden."

Die drei Erwachsenen blickten sich entsetzt an. „Mr. Weasley, wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche könnte uns ein gewisses Feuerzeug hier weiterhelfen."  
Erschrocken fuhren alle herum. Aus einem Porträt, welches an der Wand der Eingangshalle hing blickte sie Albus Dumbledore an. Sofort griff Ron in seine Umhang-Tasche und zog den Desiluminator hevor. Mit einem Klicken löschte er alle Lichter im Raum. Nach einem zweiten Klicken erschein eine blaue Lichtkugel und schwebte vor ihnen durch den Gang. Sie mussten fast rennen um dem blauen Licht zu folgen.


	5. Klärende Gespräche

Harry war direkt zur Heulenden Hütte gerannt. Er musste alleine sein und er musste sich bei jemandem entschuldigen.  
Als er das Haus durch die Falltür betrat fiel sein erster Blick auf die leblose Gestalt, welche dort auf dem Boden lag. Severus Snape war schlimm zugerichtet. Sein ganzer Körper war übersät mit tiefen Wunden und seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Es kam Harry irgendwie unwirklich vor. Er hatte Snape nie zuvor mit angstvollem Gesicht gesehen und nun lag er so vor ihm. Er hatte diesen Mann all die Jahre über so sehr gehasst und am Ende musste er feststellen, dass er der tapferste und mutigste Mensch gewesen war, den er je getroffen hatte. Ja, Severus Snape war der eigentliche Held und nicht Harry Potter. Nun lag eine neue Aufgabe vor ihm. „Severus, ich werde die Welt wissen lassen, dass du der eigentliche Held bist. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man dir zumindest jetzt im Tode die Hochachtung zukommen lässt, welche du schon zu Lebzeiten verdient hättest." Stille Tränen rannen über Harrys Wangen. All diese Menschen waren gestorben um ihm zu helfen… würde er jetzt nicht ihr Andenken verletzten, wenn er selbst sagen würde, er hätte es nicht verdient ein glückliches Leben zu führen? Sie waren schließlich alle gestorben um allen ein glückliches und friedliches Leben zu ermöglichen. Nein, er musste sich zusammenreißen. Wenn die Weasleys ihm die Schuld am Tod ihres Sohnes geben würden und nicht wollten, dass er mit Ginny glücklich würde, dann würde er das verstehen. Er würde in ein fremdes Land auswandern und dort hoffentlich ein neues Leben beginnen… Allerdings wusste er auch, dass er das ganze letzte Jahr nur durchgestanden hatte, in der Hoffnung am Ende mit Ginny vereint zu sein. Sie hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben. An sie dachte er, als der Todesfluch ihn traf und in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass sie allein der Schlüssel für sein glückliches Leben sein würde. Stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wangen und vielen auf das entstellte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers, welchen er fast so sehr gehasst hatte wie Voldemort selbst. Bevor er sich seinem eigenen Leben widmen würde, musste er Snapes guten Ruf wiederherstellen, soviel war er ihm zumindest schuldig.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Trage, auf welche er Snapes leblosen Körper schweben ließ. Nun machte er sich daran die Wunden zu heilen und schloss am Ende Snapes Augen, welcher nun aussah als würde er friedlich schlafen. Die Trage ließ er vor sich her schweben und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Dort angekommen legte er Snapes toten Körper in dem Klassenzimmer ab, in welchem er Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt hatte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus Snape verließ Harry das Zimmer, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Gedankenverloren stand er dort, als er plötzlich ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Er wandte sich in die Richtung aus der es kam und lief den Korridor entlang. Als er schließlich um eine Ecke bog sah er plötzlich am Boden jemanden liegen.

„Ginny!" Sofort war er bei ihr, kniete sich zu ihr auf den Boden und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Harry und strich sanft durch ihr Haar. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."  
Langsam beruhigte sich Ginny wieder. Aus verquollenen Augen sah sie ihn an. Noch immer kullerten große Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren… Ich hatte solch eine Angst…" Ihre Stimme erstarb. Harry drückte sie wieder eng an sich. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und die Trauer und die Angst der letzten Stunden, Wochen und Monate kamen aus ihr heraus.

Das blaue Licht aus Dumbledores Desiluminator führte sie verschiedene Korridore entlang. Plötzlich bog es um eine Ecke und war verschwunden. Prof. McGonagall und Mrs Weasley waren die beiden ersten, die um die Ecke rannten. Als Mr. Weasley mit Ron und Hermine schließlich um die Ecke bogen wären sie fast mit den beiden zusammengestoßen. Erschrocken blickten sie zum Ende des Ganges, wo zwei Personen auf dem Boden saßen und sich gegenseitig in den Armen hielten. Erleichtert stellten sie fest, dass es Ginny und Harry waren. Ron wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, doch ein strenger Blick von Hermine ließ ihn den Mund wieder schließen.  
Gerührt standen sie dort und beobachteten die zwei eine Weile, schließlich räusperte sich die Schulleiterin und Harry und Ginny schraken auf. „Sie haben uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Mr. Potter." Sie sah Harry ernst und prüfend an. „Harry, wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken?" Mrs Weasley war zu Harry und Ginny gegangen und nahm die beiden in den Arm. „Wir geben dir nicht die Schuld an… seinem Tod." Mr. Weasley brachte es noch nicht über sich Freds Namen auszusprechen und half zuerst Ginny und dann Harry wieder auf die Beine. „Und auch sonst niemand gibt dir irgendwelche Schuld." Hermine war ebenfalls vorgetreten. „Harry, es tut mir leid… i-ich will das du glücklich wirst. Es war nur weil sie meine Schwester ist…" „Ron, was redest du da?" Mrs. Weasley betrachtete verdattert ihren Sohn. „Molly, ist das nicht offensichtlich?" „Was soll offensichtlich sein, Arthur?" „Harry und Ginny lieben sich." Nach dem der Satz raus war musste Mrs. Weasley erstmal nach Luft schnappen und stütze sich auf Rons Schulter ab, welche fast umgekippt wäre. „W-was soll das heißen, sie lieben sich?" „Sie sind seit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres zusammen. Harry hat die Beziehung jedoch nach Dumbledores Beerdigung beendet, damit Ginny nicht in Gefahr gerät." Mrs. Weasley blickte verdattert Hermine an. „Und wo wir schon dabei sind Mum, Hermine und ich sind ebenfalls zusammen.", kam es leise von Ron. Das war nun vollends zu viel für Mrs. Weasley, welche ohnmächtig nach hinten kippte und gerade noch so von ihrem Mann aufgefangen wurde. „Nun Arthur, wie es aussieht habt ihr in diesem Kampf zwar ein Familienmitglied verloren, dafür aber auch zwei neue hinzugewonnen." Prof. Mc´Gonagall lächelte sie alle an.

„Mr. Potter, wären sie nun dazu in der Lage uns allen zu berichten, was sich im letzten Jahr zugetragen hat?" Harry nickte. „Ich danke euch allen." Nun kamen auch ihm die Tränen. „Damit es ihnen leichter fällt habe ich mit Kingsley abgesprochen, dass sie die Geschichte nur uns hier Anwesenden erzählen brauchen. Ich werde Kingsley dann meine Erinnerungen an dieses Gespräch zukommen lassen und er entscheidet dann, was davon an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht wird und was nicht, wenn sie denn damit einverstanden sind." Erleichtert lächelte Harry sie an. Als Mrs. Weasley sich erholt hatte fiel sie erst einmal Harry und dann Hermine um den Hals. Dann begaben sich alle in das Büro der Schulleiterin und Harry begann zusammen mit Ron und Hermine von ihren Erlebnissen zu berichten. Ginny hielt die ganze Zeit über Harrys Hand um ihn zum Weiterreden zu ermutigen und Harry war froh darüber endlich alles was ihn bedrückte loszuwerden.


	6. Die Beerdigung

Als Harry an diesem Abend in seinem Bett lag dachte er noch lange über das Gespräch in Mc´Gonagalls Büro nach. Sie waren alle zutiefst schockiert über die Geschichte mit den Horkurxen, aber auch beeindruckt, wie die Drei es geschafft hatten alle Horkruxe zu finden und zu vernichten. Die Geschichte mit den Heiligtümern erzählten sie allerdings in einer abgewandelten Form, schließlich wollten sie dem ganzen Treiben darum ein Ende bereiten. Harry, Ron und Hermine erzählten abwechselnd ihre Erlebnisse, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Harry sich auf Hogwarts von ihnen getrennt hatte. Die beiden verfielen in Schweigen und blickten wie alle anderen Harry an. Jener räusperte sich und begann zu erzählen. Es fiel im schwer all das wiederzugeben. Er berichtete davon, wie Voldemort Snape tötete, wie ihm Snape die Erinnerungen gab und wie er sie sich in Dumbledores Denkarium angesehen hatte. Alle im Raum versammelten waren verblüfft darüber, dass Snape Lily geliebt hatte und dass er deswegen Dumbledores Vertrauen genoss und sie waren geschockt, als sie hörten dass Dumbledore sowohl seine eigene Ermordung geplant hatte als auch dass Harry sich opfern sollte. Molly warf, nachdem sie das gehört hatte, Dumbledores Porträt hinter Minerva einen vernichtenden Blick zu, woraufhin Dumbledore vorübergehend aus seinem Porträt flüchtete.

Jedoch blickten sie kurz angewidert, als sie hörten, dass Harry einen von Voldemorts Horkruxen in sich getragen hatte. Als Harry nun berichtete, wie er sich auf den Weg in den verbotenen Wald gemacht und sich Voldemort gegenüber gestellt hatte liefen Molly die Tränen über die Wangen und Arthur und Mc´Gonagall blickten ihn bestürzt und beeindruckt zugleich an. Ron schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf, während Hermine ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben hatte. Harry blickte in Ginnys Gesicht. Stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Er nahm sie in seinen Arm und erzählte weiter. Inzwischen lugte auch Dumbledore wieder vorsichtig mit dem Kopf hinter dem Rahmen seines Porträts hervor und lächelte Harry stolz an. Als Harry erzählte, wie Narzissa Malfoy Voldemort angelogen hatte waren sie alle nur noch mehr verblüfft und als er zu der Stelle kam, wo Voldemort seinen vermeintlich toten Körper mehrfach mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch folterte brach Molly zusammen und Ginnys Griff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich schmerzhaft.

Als er schließlich geendet hatte waren alle Anwesenden sprachlos. Lediglich Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Nicht viele Menschen hätten ihr Leben geopfert um die Leben ihrer Freunde zu retten. Die Macht, die Voldemort immer unterschätzt und verachtet hat bereitete ihm schließlich sein Ende. Ich wünschte es würde mehr Menschen auf dieser Welt geben, die soviel Courage, Mut und Liebe besitzen wie du, Harry."  
Über diesen Gedanken schlief Harry schließlich ein und er bemerkte nicht, wie plötzlich jemand in seinen Schlafraum geschlichen kam und sich eng an ihn kuschelte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte blendete ihn das Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Fenster des Schlafsaals auf ihn strahlte. Er wollte sich gerade genüsslich strecken, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein im Bett lag. Verwundert schaute er zur Seite und blickte in zwei braune Augen. Sofort wurde ihm warm ums Herz und er lächelte Ginny an. „Guten Morgen, jetzt weiß ich auch warum ich heute Nacht so gut geschlafen habe." Ginny lächelte nun auch und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht einschlafen. Ich musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, was du durchgemacht hast und das ich dich eigentlich schon verloren hatte…" Wieder rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Harry lächelte sie weiterhin liebevoll an. „Weißt du, warum ich mich dazu entschieden habe zurückzukommen?" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, wodurch ihr einige Strähnen ins Gesicht flatterten. Sanft strich sie Harry zurück. „Ich habe auf ein glückliches Leben gehofft… Auf ein glückliches Leben mit dir an meiner Seite." Immer noch rannen Tränen aus Ginnys Augen, doch jetzt lächelte sie wieder. Langsam kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen berührten. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Harry und sie versanken im Glück ihrer Liebe.

Das Glücksgefühl erlitt jedoch beim Frühstück einen harten Dämpfer. Prof. Mc´Gonagall verkündete, dass die Beerdigung der Gefallenen für diesen Nachmittag geplant war. Betreten blickte Harry am Tisch entlang, wo die Weasleys saßen. Er wollte sie nicht in ihrer Trauer stören und überlegte ob er zur Beerdigung gehen sollte oder nicht. Doch Ginny, welche seine Gedanken wohl erraten hatte nahm seine Hand. „Begleitest du mich heute Nachmittag?" Harry nickte und sie umarmte ihn. Sie waren überrascht als verkündet wurde, dass George die Beerdigung gestalten wollte. Dies verkündete er in einem Brief, welcher kurz nach dem Frühstück ankam. Weiterhin stand darin sie sollten keine schwarzen Sachen, sondern farbige Festumhänge tragen.

Kurz vor 17Uhr machten sich Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry schließlich auf den Weg hinaus auf die Schlossgrüne wo die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte. Harry hatte seinen grünen Umhang angezogen, während Ron einen blauen trug. Hermine hatte sich für einen gelben Entschieden und Ginny trug einen zu ihren Haaren passenden roten Umhang.  
Rings um den See waren Stühle mit strahlend weißen Überzügen aufgestellt wurden. Die meisten von ihnen waren bereits gefüllt. Sie erkannten Mitglieder aus dem Orden, ehemalige Schulkameraden, Ministeriumsangestellte und Bewohner Hogsmeads. Durch das Gewusel von bunten Umhängen konnte man nicht genau sagen, wie viele Leute gekommen waren, doch waren es eindeutig mehr als zu Dumbledores Beerdigung. Auf einer kleinen Bühne am Ufer des Sees stand bereits George und lächelte ihnen entgegen. Sie setzten sich mit zu den Weasleys in die zweite Reihe und warteten auf das, was da kommen möge. Als alle Plätze besetzt waren trat George einen Schritt zur Seite und Kingsley Shackleboldt in einen orangenen Umhang gehüllt trat auf die Bühne.

„Ich darf sie alle recht herzlich willkommen heißen zur Verabschiedung unserer Freunde und Verwandten. Sie starben im Kampf gegen das Böse in der Hoffnung auf ein neues friedliches Leben. Ich hoffe ihr Andenken wird dazu beitragen, dass wir in Zukunft dieses friedliche Leben leben können. Es mag für uns Überlebende nur ein schwacher Trost sein, doch das Ministerium hat beschlossen allen Verstorbenen nachträglich besondere Auszeichnungen für Verdienste um die Zauberergemeinschaft zukommen zu lassen. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen, welche sie Verluste zu beklagen haben, im Namen der gesamten magischen Gemeinschaft, mein aufrichtiges und herzliches Beileid. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder einzelne der Verstorbenen sich gewünscht hätte, dass wir nach vorne schauen und die friedliche Welt, welche wir auch durch die Opfer derer die Verstorben sind, wiedergewonnen haben, erhalten und ein glückliches Leben führen." Es herrschte eine betretene Stille. „Und nun übergebe ich das Wort an George Weasley." Kingsley trat von der Bühne und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Prof. Mc´Gonagall in der ersten Reihe.

George trat auf die Bühne und blickte lächelnd auf alle Anwesenden herab. „Ich bedanke mich für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen und ich bin froh, kein Meer schwarzer Umhänge zu sehen. Unsere Freunde gaben ihr Leben für eine bessere Welt. Sie hätten nicht gewollt, dass wir in Trauer versinken. Wie Kingsley eben schon sagte, sie hätten gewollt, dass wir ein neues, glückliches und friedliches Leben führen, denn dafür haben sie ihr Leben gegeben. Mein Bruder Fred sagte einmal zu mir ‚Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dem Tot. Ich würde mich lediglich vor meinem Aussehen fürchten, wenn ich ein paar Jahre tot bin.' Daher denke ich wir sollten sie alle als glückliche, lachende Menschen in Erinnerung behalten. Ich bitte euch nun mir zu folgen."

Er trat von der Bühne und auch alle Anwesenden erhoben sich und folgten ihm. Er führte sie zu der Stelle, an welcher das Grabmal von Dumbledore stand, doch hatte sich hier einiges getan. Eine kleine weiße Mauer war darum gezogen wurden, so dass ein rechteckiger großer Platz entstanden war. Überall waren ordentlich nebeneinander weiße Steinsockel errichtet wurden, auf welchen die offenen Särge standen. Um jeden Sockel waren rote Rosen gepflanzt wurden. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und gingen an den einzelnen Gräbern entlang Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich jedes Mal, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht in einem Sarg liegen sah. Insbesondere bei Collin, Lupin und Tonks. Lupin und Tonks lagen in einem großen Sarg, vor welchem sie Andromeda Tonks trafen, welche den kleinen Ted auf ihrem Arm hielt. Tränen liefen ihr über die Augen. Als der kleine Ted jedoch Harry erblickte, strahlten plötzlich seine Augen und er begann zu glucksen. Er streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen Harry entgegen und seine braunen Haare färbten sich plötzlich lila. Harry musste lächeln und auch Andromeda begann nun leicht zu schmunzeln und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Sie umarmte sie kurz, dann gingen sie weiter. Direkt neben dem Grab Dumbledores lag Snape in einem Sarg. Er hatte also auch im Tod den Platz bekommen, welchen er zu Lebzeiten immer schon innehatte. Den Platz an Dumbledores Seite. Am Grab von Fred begann Mrs. Weasley zu schluchzen und ihr Mann nahm sie in den Arm. Auch Charly, Bill, Percy, Ron und Ginny konnten die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Lediglich George lächelte auf seinen Zwillingsbruder hinab und schwelgte anscheinend in Erinnerungen.  
Harry stellte sich hinter Ginny und schlang die Arme um sie, wodurch er ihr Halt gab. Harry blickte auf Fred hinab und er versuchte es George gleich zu tun. Fred hätte nicht gewollt dass man um ihn trauert. Also schwelgte auch Harry in Erinnerungen an die zahlreichen Dinge, welche er mit ihm erlebt hatte. Schließlich gingen sie weiter. Sie stellten sich auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofes auf und blickten zu George, welcher vor ihnen stand. In der Stille die herrschte konnte man hin und wieder einen Schluchzer und verzweifeltes Gewisper hören.

„Liebe Freunde, der Moment des Abschieds ist nun endgültig gekommen. Behaltet sie in Erinnerung und denkt an die schönen Zeiten, welche ihr miteinander hattet. Erinnert auch an ihr Lachen. In euren Erinnerungen und euren Herzen leben sie weiter. Erinnert euch…" Plötzlich sanken die Särge langsam unter die Erde. An ihrer Stelle blieb lediglich ein weißer Stein zurück, auf welchen die Namen eingraviert waren und welche kreisförmig von roten Rosen umringt wurden. Dann begann das Abschiedsfest, welches sich an die Beerdigung anschloss dauerte noch bis tief in die Nacht.


	7. Abschied von Hogwarts

Harry und Ginny verließen schon sehr zeitig das Fest. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Ginny etwas bedrückte, da sie seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr die Selbe war. Schweigend stiegen sie nebeneinander die Treppen hinauf. Vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame angekommen blieben sie schließlich stehen. Ginny drehte sich zu Harry um und er sah Tränen in ihren Augen funkeln. Die fette Dame beobachtete die beiden aus ihrem Porträt heraus und bedeutete Harry schließlich durch ein Kopfnicken, dass sie lieber in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollten. Ginny wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, als Harry sie bei der Hand nahm und langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum zog, nachdem das Porträt zur Seite geschwungen war.  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag vollkommen ausgestorben vor ihnen. Mc´Gonagall hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie absichtlich nur sie Vier im Gryffindorturm einquartiert hatte um ihnen die nötige Ruhe zu gewähren, welche sie jetzt sicherlich nötig hatten. Doch Harry hielt nicht an. Er zog Ginny weiter die Treppen hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Ein lautes Klicken ließ erahnen, dass er die Tür verschlossen hatte. Zusätzlich hörte Ginny noch, wie er leise „Muffliato" flüsterte. Sie würden nun also ungestört reden können. Harry ließ sich auf seinem Bett fallen und bedeutete Ginny es ihm gleich zu tun. Zögernd ließ sich jene neben ihm fallen.

Schweigend lagen sie nun nebeneinander und betrachteten den Baldachin, welcher über dem Bett hing. „Was bedrückt dich, Gin?" Harrys Stimme klang sanft und leise ganz nah an ihrem Ohr und ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er hatte sie noch nie `Gin` genannt. Aber irgendwie gefiel es ihr.  
Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt, ihm ihre Gefühle mitzuteilen, doch jetzt wusste sie, dass er sie verstehen würde. Sie spürte, dass Harry sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte und sie ansah, doch sie betrachtete weiter den Baldachin über ihr.  
„Es ist schwierig zu begreifen, dass man ihn nie wieder sehen wird." Harry wusste, dass sie von Fred sprach. „All die Jahre über war er immer da gewesen. Sicherlich hat man sich manchmal gewünscht, er würde einen mit seinen Scherzen in Ruhe lassen, doch war auch er Teil eines Ganzen und nun ist dort, wo er immer gewesen war ein großes schwarzes Loch…" Sie sprach leise, sie flüsterte fast und trotzdem verstand Harry jedes Wort, das sie sagte. „Ich kann mir ein Leben mit diesem Loch, tief in meinem Innern einfach nicht vorstellen… und wenn ich dann bedenke, dass ich gerade mal einen geliebten Menschen verloren habe, wohingegen du fast alle Menschen, die dir nahe standen verloren hast, schäme ich mich dafür, dass du mich trösten musst, obwohl es doch eigentlich du bist, der von uns beiden mehr Trost verdient hätte…" Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich seine warme Hand um ihre schloss. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und blickte in seine Augen.  
„Ginny, bitte schäme dich nicht für deine Gefühle." Harry lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Du hast deinen Bruder und damit einen Teil deiner Familie verloren. Es ist ganz normal, dass es dir schwer fällt, dir ein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen. Du brauchst einfach Zeit um über diesen Verlust hinweg zu kommen, wir alle brauchen Zeit, damit wir ein neues glückliches Leben beginnen können, denn genau das ist es, was ein jeder Mensch nach dieser Geschichte endlich verdient hat." „Aber ich hätte dir Trost spenden müssen, schließlich hast du mehr durchgemacht und mehr Verluste ertragen müssen, als jeder andere…" „Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass ich sehr viele schmerzvolle Verluste habe ertragen müssen, doch ich habe erkannt, dass man auch mit diesen Verlusten leben kann. Das bedeutet nicht, dass mir diese Verluste egal sind, doch ich denke einfach, dass all die Menschen, welche wir verloren haben, nicht gewollt hätten, dass wir jetzt, wo wir der Schreckenszeit endlich ein Ende gesetzt haben und ein glückliches Leben beginnen könnten genau das nicht tun, nur weil wir ihnen Nachtrauern. Diese Verluste sollten uns vielmehr ein Ansporn dafür sein, dass es nie mehr zu so etwas kommen darf. Außerdem hast du mir bereits Trost gespendet, mehr als jede andere Person." Ginny blickte ihn fragend an, so dass Harry lächeln musste. Es war dieses Lächeln, was Ginny am meisten an ihm liebte. „Allein die Tatsache, dass es dir gut geht, dass du das ganze Jahr über auf mich gewartet hast, in Gedanken immer bei mir warst und dass ich jetzt hier neben dir liegen kann ist für mich schon Trost genug."  
Nun begann auch Ginny leicht zu lächeln. „Ich danke dir, Harry." „Wofür?", beide lächelten sich nun an. „Dafür, dass es dich gibt, dafür dass du mir so viel Trost spendest mich nicht für meine Gefühle auslachst. Mir Mut gibst und dafür, dass ich hier neben dir liegen und bei dir sein darf."  
Sie blickten sich beide in die Augen und begannen schließlich laut zu lachen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten lagen sie wieder nebeneinander und schauten sich in die Augen. „Ginny?", „Ja, Harry?", „Ich liebe dich." „Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als jeden anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt." Langsam bewegten sie ihre Köpfe aufeinander zu. Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten konnte Harry ganz deutlich ein Glitzern in ihren Augen erkennen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit lösten sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander. Ginny kuschelte sich eng an Harrys Brust, welcher seinen Arm um sie legte und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub und nach einiger Zeit schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betraten wurden sie dort schon von einer strahlenden Hermine und einem lächelnden Ron begrüßt. „Da seid ihr ja. Ihr wart gestern schon so zeitig verschwunden." „Der Tag hat uns sehr zu schaffen gemacht und wir wollten einfach unsere Ruhe haben.", antwortete Harry. Hermine und Ron nickten verstehend. Mc´Gonagall war vorhin hier. Sie hat gesagt, dass Hogwarts im nächsten Jahr wieder eröffnet wird. Das letzte Schuljahr wird komplett gestrichen, was heißt, dass alle die Möglichkeit haben es zu wiederholen. Natürlich dürfen alle, die das letzte Schuljahr über hier waren in die nächste Klassenstufe aufsteigen." „Das würde dann bedeuten, wir wären mit Ginny in einer Klasse?", fragte Harry und strahlte Ginny an. „Ja, zumindest wenn wir das Jahr hier wiederholen. Wir müssen bis zum 10. August unsere Entscheidung per Eule an Mc´Gonagall mitteilen und in zwei Stunden müssen wir in ihrem Büro sein, von dort aus gelangen wir über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause." Plötzlich wurde Harry ernst. „Aber wo soll ich hin? Zu den Dursleys kann ich ja nicht mehr…" „Mensch Harry, stell dich nicht so blöd an. Du gehörst jetzt mit zur Familie, du kommst natürlich mit zu uns in den Fuchsbau, genau wie Hermine." Ron grinste ihn an. „Ist alles schon mit Mum abgesprochen. Die freut sich schon riesig. Dad und George werden sie gerade vermutlich verfluchen weil sie die beiden zum Putzen durchs Haus jagt." Bei dieser Vorstellung mussten sie alle Lachen.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns nach dem Frühstück von Hagrid verabschieden?", fragte schließlich Harry, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Alle waren einverstanden und so machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu Hagrids ehemaliger Behausung. In der gleißenden Vormittagssonne mühte sich Hagrid gerade mit der Unterstützung von Grawp sein Haus wieder aufzubauen. Eigenartigerweise wirkte das neue Fundament viel größer, als das Alte.  
„Hi, Hagrid." Begrüßten ihn die Vier, als sie schließlich vor ihm standen. „´lo ihr Vier.", keuchte jener und ließ die Baumstämme fallen, welche er gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald geholt hatte. „Wir wollten uns von dir verabschieden." „Das is nett von euch." Hagrid lächelte sie an. „Ich hoffe doch, wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr wieder, he?" „Vielleicht siehst du uns auch schon eher wieder, wir werden dich bestimmt mal in den Ferien besuchen." Hagrid strahlte nun übers ganze Gesicht. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Wiederaufbau deiner Hütte?", Harry deutete auf die traurigen Überbleibsel von Hagrids alter Bleibe. „Nenee, des schaff ich schon. Mc´Gonagall hat mir gestattet ´ne Größere zu bauen, damit Grawpy auch mit einziehen kann. Is ´ne klasse Frau diese Mc´Gonagall. Fast genauso wie Dumbledore."  
„Also dann Hagrid, wir müssen jetzt los." „Jo, na denn macht´s mal gut. Erholt euch richtig und wir sehen uns ja dann in den Ferien." Und nachdem er alle Vier in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung gezogen hatte liefen sie zurück ins Schloss. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ließen sie ihr Gepäck schrumpfen und steckten es in ihre Umhangtaschen. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Büro der Schulleiterin.

„Nun ich denke, wir werden uns in den Ferien bestimmt sehen, es gibt einiges zu besprechen.", begrüßte sie Mc´Gonagall in ihrem Büro. „Aber vorerst möchte ich, dass sie sich alle erholen. Genießen sie ihre Ferien." Und dann tat sie etwas völlig untypisches. Sie umarmte jeden von ihnen. Etwas verwirrt wünschten sie schließlich auch der Schulleiterin erholsame Ferien und traten dann paarweise in den Kamin. Als Harry neben Ginny im Kamin stand blickte er sich ein letztes mal im Büro um. Zuletzt blickte er zu Mc´Gonagall und Dumbledores Porträt, welches hinter ihr hing. Beide lächelten sie ihn an. Schließlich sprach er „Fuchsbau." Und die beiden und das Büro verschwanden in einem Wirbel aus grünen Flammen.


	8. Endlich Ferien

Im Fuchsbau angekommen stiegen Harry und Ginny aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und klopften sich sogleich die Asche von den Sachen. Ron hatte sich bereits auf ein Sofa geschmissen und Hermine saß neben ihm. Sie lächelten Harry und Ginny an. „Ferien… wie habe ich so was vermisst. Sorglos die freie Zeit genießen, sinnlos rumhängen, Spaß haben…" Hermine träumte vor sich hin. „Du hast haufenweise essen vergessen." Ron hatte sich zu ihr aufgerichtet. „Kannst du denn nur ans Essen denken?" „Ja!", antwortete Ron patzig. Harry und Ginny beobachteten die beiden und begannen schließlich schallend zu lachen. Ron und Hermine blickten sie verdutzt an. „Wie in alten Zeiten…", begann Ginny. „… ihr zwei kabbelt euch…" fuhr Harry fort, „… und Ron denkt nur ans Essen." Beendete George den Satz, welcher gerade aus dem Kamin kam. Nun mussten auch Ron und Hermine lachen.

Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt kam Mrs. Weasley aus der Küche gewuselt und als sie ihre Kinder im Wohnzimmer versammelt sah zog sie jeden zur Begrüßung erstmal in eine stürmische Umarmung. „Mrs. Weasley, wir freuen uns, dass wir über die Ferien hier bei ihnen wohnen dürfen. Ich hoffe wir bereiten Ihnen keine Umstände?" „Zunächst einmal Harry, nenn mich Molly. Du gehörst ja schließlich schon fast zur Familie. Und ihr bereitet uns keine Umstände. Arthur und ich freuen uns darüber euch alle hier zu haben." Sie zog Harry erneut in eine Umarmung. „Aber warum geht ihr nicht erstmal alle nach oben und bringt eure Sachen hoch? Ich bereite derweil das Mittagessen vor. Oh, George bevor ich es vergesse, da kam vorhin eine Eule für dich an. Ich hab dir den Brief in dein Zimmer gelegt." „Danke Mum." Und mit einem Zwinkern war George im Flur verschwunden. Mrs. Weasley wuselte sogleich wieder zurück in die Küche und die vier Freunde blieben verlegen allein im Wohnzimmer zurück. „Ähm, was meint ihr wie wir die Zimmer aufteilen sollen?" Ron schaute fragend in die Runde. Doch auch die anderen drei schienen darauf keine Antwort zu wissen.  
„Ich denke es wäre zunächst einmal vernünftig wenn Harry und Ron sich ein Zimmer teilen und ich schlafe wieder bei Ginny im Zimmer.", schlug Hermine vor. Die anderen drei waren einverstanden und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach oben.

Nachdem sie mit dem Auspacken fertig waren trafen sie sich im Zimmer der Jungen. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir nach dem Mittagessen eine Runde Quidditch spielen gehen?" Harry und Ginny stimmten Ron sofort begeistert zu. Lediglich Hermine blickte genervt in die Runde. „Nun komm schon Mine, zu dritt macht es keinen Spaß. So können wir paarweise spielen. Versuch es doch wenigstens mal, vielleicht macht es dir ja doch Spaß." Ron bemühte sich Hermine zu überzeugen und schließlich gab sie klein bei.

Nach dem Mittagessen machten sie sich also auf den Weg zum Schuppen der Weasleys, wo die Besen aufbewahrt wurden. Um ungefähr gleichstarke Teams zu bilden flog Ron auf Harrys Feuerblitz, während Hermine, Ginny und Harry auf drei alten Sauberwisch 5 flogen. Sie sammelten Äpfel vom Boden auf, welche sie als Quaffel nehmen wollten und stiegen schließlich durch die Obstbäume geschützt in die Lüfte. Hermine stellte sich als Jägerin gar nicht mal so schlecht an, wodurch Harry und Ginny schließlich nur knapp mit 130 zu 110 gewannen. Als die Sonne schließlich langsam begann unterzugehen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg und waren pünktlich zum Abendbrot zurück. Mr. Weasley war inzwischen auch zu Hause und begrüßte seine Kinder sowie Harry und Hermine herzlich.

Während des Essens berichtete er die Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium. Kingsley hatte ihn zum Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung befördert und im Moment gab es viel zu tun. Es waren noch viele Todesser auf der Flucht und auch in den Reihen des Ministeriums hatte man begonnen die Mitarbeiter auszusortieren. „Es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis alles wieder glatt läuft. Und ausgerechnet jetzt ist Rita Kimmkorn wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht und schnüffelt überall herum. Also Harry pass lieber auf dich auf." Er zwinkerte Harry zu und mit diesen Worten war das Abendbrot beendet.

George verabschiedete sich und flohte in seine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, während Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron Mr. und Mrs. Weasley im Wohnzimmer Gesellschaft leisteten. Harry und Ron spielten Zauberschach und Hermine und Ginny fachsimpelten darüber, was Rita Kimmkorn wohl als nächstes fabrizieren würde. Nachdem Harry inzwischen drei Spiele gegen Ron verloren hatte scheuchte Mrs. Weasley sie alle kurz vor Mitternacht ins Bett. Beim Verlassen des Wohnzimmers warf Harry eher zufällig einen Blick auf die Uhr der Weasley. Mit Bestürzung stellte er fest, dass Freds Zeiger entfernt worden war.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend stieg er schließlich hinter seinen Freunden die Treppe empor. Vor Ginnys Zimmer verabschiedeten sich die Jungs von ihren Freundinnen und nach zwei langen Gute Nacht Küssen gingen sie weiter in ihr Zimmer. Das Qudditchspiel am Nachmittag hatte Harry gut getan und so schlief er auch sofort ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Mit verschwommenem Blick stellte er fest, dass Ron bereits aufgestanden war, denn sein Bett war leer. Er rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen streckte sich und stand auf während er „Herein." rief. Er war gerade dabei sein Bett zu machen als Ginny durch die Tür trat und wie versteinert stehen blieb. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte sie fragend an, als sie im Gesicht rot anlief. Sogleich wurde Harry bewusst, dass er nur in Unterhose vor ihr stand und betreten blickte er zu Boden. „Guten Morgen." Durchbrach Ginny schließlich die Stille und er blickte sie verlegen an. „Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen, dass das Frühstück fertig ist." Schloss sie leise und unsicher. „Oh, okay… ich äh, werd mir dann nur schnell was anziehen und dann komm ich runter. Ginny verließ wieder das Zimmer und Harry zog sich an. Unten angekommen hatte er sich wieder gefasst und setzte sich neben Ginny an den Tisch. Sie lächelte ihn verlegen und entschuldigend an und er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen du Schlafmütze. Bist also auch schon munter." Begrüßte ihn Ron. „Ron, Harry hat es sich verdient auszuschlafen.", fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Stimmt, bei dem was in der Zeitung steht hätte er am besten gleich im Bett bleiben sollen." Sein Grinsen wurde noch größer und Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an. „Was steht in der Zeitung?" Ginny blickte fragend zu Hermine. Genervt reichte sie ihr eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. „Ihr hättet es ja sowieso rausgefunden."

In großen Lettern prangte auf der Titelseite die Überschrift:

**Harry Potter – Ein großes Opfer für die Rettung unserer Gemeinschaft**

Zusammen mit Ginny begann Harry zu lesen.

_Nach dem Sieg gegen Sie-wissen-schon-wem durch Harry Potter drangen Gerüchte zu uns durch, dass Harry Potter für diesen Sieg einen großen Preis zahlen musste.  
Nach Informationen des Tagespropheten besaß der Dunkle Lord mehrere Horkurxe (Seelensplitter), welche es unmöglich machten ihn zu besiegen. Potter musste somit also zunächst jene Seelenstücken von Sie-wissen-schon-wem zerstören bevor er ihn in einem entscheidenden Kampf selbst vernichten konnte._

Wie der Tagesprophet nun exklusiv enthüllen kann sprechen vertrauliche Quellen davon, dass Harry Potter, der Junge, der Überlebte, der Auserwählte und wie er noch genannt wird, selbst einen von Voldemorts Seelenstücken in sich barg.

Ein Heiler des St. Mungo-Hospitals für magische Krankheiten, welcher ungenannt bleiben will, versicherte unserer Sonderkorrespondentin gegenüber, dass durch die Entfernung des Horkruxes aus Potters Geist, jener nachhaltig geschädigt sein könnte:

„Wenn man ein solch schwarzmagisches Objekt von seinem eigenen Geist trennen will geht das nur um einen sehr hohen Preis. Man selbst wird danach nur noch stumpf vor sich hin vegetieren und sich seiner Handlungen nicht mehr bewusst sein. Potter sollte daher zunächst einmal in einer geschlossenen Einrichtung überwacht werden."

Nicht nur, dass der Held der Zauberergemeinschaft höchstwahrscheinlich geistig geschädigt ist sollte unsere Gemeinschaft beunruhigen. Viel schlimmer ist es, dass das Zaubereiministerium diesen Fakt verschweigt. Auf Nachfragen unserer Korrespondentin war lediglich die Antwort, sie solle sofort verschwinden wenn sie nicht zufällig in eine Wildsau verwandelt werden wolle, zu hören.

Doch damit nicht genug. Unsere Zaubereigemeinschaft wird nicht nur durch einen geistig gestörten „Retter" und ein unfähiges Ministerium gefährdet. Wie der Tagesprophet exklusiv berichten kann standen sowohl Potters Freundin Ginny Weasley, als auch der engste Freund unseres „Helden" Ronald Weasley unter dem Einfluss eines Horkruxes des Dunklen Lords.

Lediglich Potters Freundin Hermine Granger scheint noch vollkommen bei Verstand zu sein. Es wird jedoch gemunkelt, dass sie sich in der Gewalt der Drei befindet, da ihre Eltern spurlos verschwunden sind.

Es bleibt daher also zu bedenken ob das Ministerium Potter und seine Freunde so sehr auf ein Podest rücken sollte. Alle die sich um ihr Wohl und die Sicherheit der Zaubereigemeinschaft sorgen sollten jedoch vorerst beruhigt sein. Der Tagesprophet wird sie auf dem Laufenden halten.

Von Ihrer Sonderkorrespondentin  
Rita Kimmkorn

Als Harry mit Lesen fertig war starrte er mit offenem Mund in die Runde. Zornig knüllte er die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie in den Kamin. „Diese Mistkuh… na warte die wird sich noch wundern das geht eindeutig zu weit."

„Harry nun komm beruhige dich. Wenn du dich mit ihr anlegst bringt das doch eh nichts. Außerdem weißt du doch dass sie nur Müll fabriziert und ich denke der größte Teil der anderen Leser des Tagespropheten wird das auch wissen. Denkst du irgendjemand glaubt das, was sie über dich schreibt?" Hermine blickte ihn beschwichtigend an.

„Hermine, es ist mir egal was sie über mich schreibt, aber dass sie nun auch noch euch da mit reinzieht geht eindeutig zu weit. Ich werde mir etwas überlegen um sie endlich vom Schreiben abzuhalten.

Nach dem Frühstück beschlossen sie den Tag paarweise zu verbringen. Während sich Ron und Hermine in Rons Zimmer zurückzogen entschieden sich Harry und Ginny dafür nach draußen zu gehen. Sie liefen ein Stück schweigend nebeneinander her und legten sich schließlich in den Schatten einer alten Eiche. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens durchbrach schließlich Ginny die Stille. „Harry, das wegen heute morgen tut mir echt leid… ich wusste ja nicht, dass du noch halb… also ich meine hätte ich das gewusst… aber du hast mich ja herein gebeten… also ähm, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet." Harry lief leicht rot an. Ihm war es auch unangenehm gewesen halbnackt vor ihr zu stehen. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Gin." Er lächelte sie an. „Ich meine schließlich sind wir ja zusammen, da gehört so was doch dazu, oder?" Verlegen blickte er sie an. „Aber es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich in so eine peinliche Situation gebracht habe." „Wieso denn peinlich, Harry? Sie war lediglich ungewohnt." Ginny zog sein Gesicht langsam zu sich heran. „Außerdem kann ich jetzt behaupten Harry Potter schon mal halb nackt gesehen zu haben." Nun grinste sie ihn schelmisch an. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. „Und außerdem hat mir der Anblick durchaus gefallen. Ich wusste ja bisher noch nicht, dass du so gut aussiehst." Harry wurde noch verlegener. Doch nun kam ihm eine Idee, wie er das Blatt wenden konnte. Kurz vor ihrem Gesicht blieb er mit seinem plötzlich stehen. „Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt ja unfair." Sagte er grinsend. „Wieso?", fragte Ginny verdutzt. „Na immerhin hast du mich jetzt schon oben ohne gesehen ich dich aber noch nicht." Harry grinste sie an, woraufhin Ginnys Kopf sich plötzlich knallrot färbte.

Ohne weiter zu zögern beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste sie sanft. Ginnys Arme schlangen sich um seinen Rücken und sie erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten kuschelten sie sich auf der schattigen Wiese aneinander und beratschlagten sich, wie sie es Rita Kimmkorn heimzahlen könnten.


	9. Wie du mir, so ich dir

Die Ferien plätscherten so dahin und Harry und seine Freunde verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit, ihre freie Zeit zu genießen und sich zu erholen. Hin und wieder spielten sie auch eine Partie Quidditch. Von der magischen Welt hielten sie sich jedoch fern. Lediglich Mr. Weasley oder George brachten ab und zu Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium oder der Winkelgasse mit. Den Tagespropheten mochte keiner der Vier mehr lesen.

„Mensch, das sind doch schon wieder fast 40 Grad im Schatten.", stöhnte Ron kurz nach dem Mittagessen. Auch den anderen machte die anhaltende Hitze langsam zu schaffen, da man bei diesem Wetter nicht wirklich etwas machen konnte. Doch schließlich hatte Hermine die rettende Idee. „Was würdet ihr von einer Abkühlung halten?", strahlte sie in die Runde. „Meinst du so eine Abkühlung?", grinste Ron sie an und bespritzte sie mit einem Strahl Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab. Harry und Ginny konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und nachdem Hermine Ron einen zornigen Blick zugeworfen hatte stimmte auch sie mit ein. „Naja, fast in der Art. Wollen wir nicht mal ins Freibad gehen?" Da sich Ron und Ginny nicht wirklich mit Muggelerfindungen auskannten, führte dieser Vorschlag nur bei Harry zu Begeisterung. Die anderen beiden blickten verwirrt in die Runde. „Ein Bad im Freien?" Ginny blickte Harry verdutzt an. „Stellt man da seine Badewanne in den Garten?", war Rons Frage dazu. „Nein. Die Muggel haben für solche Tage riesige Becken, so ähnlich wie Seen, voll mit Wasser. Auch gibt es da Rutschen." So langsam konnten sich auch Ron und Ginny etwas unter einem Freibad vorstellen. „Ich habe aber keine Badehose, wir müssten dann wohl vorher nochmal irgendwo Badesachen kaufen.", schlug Harry vor. Da auch Ginny und Ron keine „neumodische" Badesachen besaßen, wie es Hermine ausdrückte, beschlossen sie also ins Muggellondon zu reisen und sich dort mit Badesachen einzudecken.

Als sie schließlich einen passenden Laden gefunden hatten, marschierten die beiden Mädchen sogleich in die Frauenabteilung, während Harry und Ron sich in der Männerabteilung umblickten. Nachdem sich die beiden schließlich für zwei schlichte, weite Badehosen entschieden hatten, und auch die Mädchen nach anderthalb Stunden wieder zu ihnen kamen, flohten sie zurück in den Fuchsbau. Dort machten sie sich daran ihre Rucksäcke für das Freibad zu packen. Hermine, Harry und Ron waren schließlich bereits fertig und warteten im Wohnzimmer auf Ginny. Schließlich ging Harry noch einmal nach oben um nachzusehen, wo sie denn blieb. Er klopfte an ihre Zimmertür und hörte wie sie „Herein." rief.

Er betrat ihr Zimmer und wurde sofort knallrot. Ginny grinste ihn an. Sie trug lediglich einen Minirock und ein schlichtes weißes Bikinioberteil. Wie sie dort vor Harry stand sah sie einfach nur wunderschön aus und Harry spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend. „Wow.", war das einzige was er hervor brachte. „Sind wir jetzt quitt?", lächelte Ginny ihn an. „Naja, fast.", grinste Harry, der sich inzwischen auch gefasst hatte. Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen und zog sich ein weißes Top über. Dann schulterte sie ihre Badetasche und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Grinsend folgte Harry ihr. Zu viert apparierten sie schließlich in die Nähe eines Freibades und suchten sich auf der Wiese ein sonniges Plätzchen, wo sie ihre Decken ausbreiteten. Mittlerweile war es noch wärmer geworden und so zogen sie die Sachen, welche sie sich übergezogen hatten aus und stürzten sich sogleich in das nächstbeste Becken. Wo sie sich eine ausgiebige Wasserschlacht lieferten und jeder jeden nass spritzte.

Als Ron schließlich die große Rutsche entdeckte wollte er jene sogleich ausprobieren. Er schnappte Hermine an der Hand und sie kletterten nach oben. „Willst du auch rutschen?", fragte Harry Ginny, die etwas unsicher nach oben blickte. „Nur wenn wir zusammen rutschen.", war ihre Antwort. Also nahm Harry sie an der Hand und gemeinsam rutschten sie schließlich hinunter. Als sie schließlich auf ihren Decken saßen wurde Harry erst bewusst, dass er Ginny zum ersten Mal nur mit einem Bikini bekleidet sah. Und der Anblick war einfach nur atemberaubend. Als er zufällig zu Ron und Hermine hinüber sah, konnte er sehen, dass es Ron ähnlich ging. Sein Blick schien Hermine förmlich aufzufressen.

Als Hermine dies bemerkte grinste sie ihn nur an. „Hey, nicht nur angucken. Creme mir lieber den Rücken ein, sonst verbrenne ich noch." „Au jah, Harry los du bei mir auch.", schloss sich sogleich Ginny an. Und gründlicher als sie es hätten machen müssen, begannen Ron und Harry ganz sanft und zärtlich ihre Freundinnen einzucremen. Als es ihnen schließlich zu frisch wurde, apparierten sie zurück in den Fuchsbau, wo bereits ein leckeres Abendbrot auf sie wartete.


	10. Unfähiger Minister?

Als die vier den Fuchsbau erreichten, wartete schon ein leckeres Abendbrot auf sie. „Wir können sofort essen, wir warten nur noch kurz auf Arthur. Er müsste jeden Moment nach Hause kommen. Könntet ihr bitte den Tisch im Garten decken?" Mrs Weasley reichte ihnen Besteck und Geschirr und zu viert machten sie sich daran den Tisch zu decken. Kurze Zeit später kam schließlich auch Mr. Weasley wieder nach Hause. Er sah ziemlich geschafft und zerknirscht aus. Als sie schließlich alle Sechs im Garten saßen wandte sich Mrs Weasley an ihren Mann.

„Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus, Arthur. Du solltest vielleicht mal einen Tag Urlaub nehmen." „Das würde ich liebend gern, Molly. Doch Kingsley braucht mich voll und ganz. Wir müssen noch die letzten Todesser aufspüren und dann auch noch die ‚Altlasten' aus dem Ministerium entfernen…" „Wasch denn für Altlaschten?", wandte sich Ron schmatzend an seinen Vater. „Damit meine ich all jene, die mit den Todessern zusammen gearbeitet haben und derzeit noch immer im Dienste des Ministeriums sind." „Also Leute wie Umbridge?" Harry versuchte normal zu klingen, doch konnte er seinen Zorn nur schwer unterdrücken. „Genau, Harry. Kingsley möchte, die Führungspositionen im Ministerium nur mit Leuten besetzen, welchen er voll und ganz vertrauen kann. Nur leider erweist sich das Aussortieren dieser Leute als äußerst schwierig. Zum einen da wir nur wenige Leute haben, die die Qualifikation besitzen, eine solche Tätigkeit zu übernehmen. Zum anderen, weil die ehemaligen Leute ziemlichen Widerstand leisten." „Wie können sie denn Wiederstand leisten? Duellieren sie sich etwa um sich gegen den Rauswurf zu wehren?" Ginny blickte ihren Vater entgeistert an. „Natürlich nicht Ginny. Das Problem ist, dass die Strukturen im Ministerium so veraltet sind, dass sie sich untereinander decken. Aus diesem Grund können wir ihnen nur sehr schwer nachweisen, dass sie offen und bereitwillig mit den Todessern zusammen gearbeitet haben. So behauptet zum Beispiel Dolores Umbridge, nicht aus freien Stücken, sondern unter Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches gehandelt zu haben. Wir haben mindestens fünf Leute die dies bestätigen. Daher können wir ihr im Moment noch nicht nachweisen, dass sie aus eigener Überzeugung bei den Machenschaften der Todesser mitgemacht hat."

Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry, der ihn entsetzt anstarrte. „Kann Kingsley sie nicht einfach vor die Tür setzen?" „Leider nicht Harry. Denn auch der Minister muss die geltenden Gesetze beachten. Nach jenen kann ein Angestellter des Ministeriums nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen entlassen werden. Und um solche Beweise zu finden, führen wir im Moment heimlich viele Hausdurchsuchungen durch, wenn die betreffenden Personen auf Arbeit sind und nichts mitbekommen. So haben wir beispielsweise heute das Haus von Umbridge komplett auf den Kopf gestellt, jedoch keinen Beweis finden können, dass sie aus freien Stücken gehandelt hat."

„Mr. Weasley…" Hermine wandte sich nun an ihn. „Arthur, Hermine. Ihr gehört doch zur Familie." Er lächelte sie an. „Okay, ehm… Arthur, würde es ausreichen, wenn ihr in einer Erinnerung sehen könntet, wie Umbridge sich im Ministerium aufgeführt hat? Könntet ihr anhand ihres Verhaltens erkennen, ob sie aus freien Stücken oder unter dem Imperius gehandelt hat?" Verblüfft blickten nun alle von Hermine zu Mr. Weasly, welcher nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Als wir in das Ministerium eingebrochen sind," fuhr Hermine fort, „da musste ich Umbridge zu diesen Verhören von Muggelstämmigen begleiten. Ich könnte dir und Kingsley diese Erinnerung zeigen oder sie euch geben, sodass ihr sie auch anderen, die an der Entscheidung beteiligt sind, zeigen könnt." Ein Lächeln spielte sich nun auf den Lippen von Mr. Weasley. „Das wäre fantastisch, Hermine." Er strahlte sie nun förmlich an.

Die Stimmung war nun viel lockerer. Schließlich scheuchte Mrs Weasley sie alle ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen übergab Hermine Mr. Weasley beim Frühstück die Erinnerung und jener machte sich eilig auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Kaum war er im Kamin verschwunden, kam eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten durch das offene Küchenfenster hereingeschwebt und lies jenen vor Harry fallen. Jener hatte eigentlich keine Lust jenen zu lesen und wollte ihn beiseiteschieben, als sein Blick auf einem Foto hängen blieb. Dort abgebildet war Mr. Weasley zu sehen, wie er vor einem Haus stand und anderen Leuten Anweisungen erteilte. Er faltete die Zeitung auseinander und konnte nun auch die Überschrift entdecken:

**Unfähiger Minister – Das Ministerium spioniert seine Angestellten aus.**

_Von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, der neue Minister für Zauberei ist gerade einmal ein paar Wochen im Amt, schon muss an seiner Qualifikation für dieses Amt gezweifelt werden. Wie der Tagesprophet heute exklusiv enthüllen kann, spioniert der Minister heimlich seine Angestellten aus. So wurde heute vor den Augen ihres Reporters die Wohnung einer beliebten und sehr begabten Ministeriumsangestellten von der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde unter der Leitung von Arthur Weasley durchsucht ohne dass die betroffen Person auch nur davon wusste._

Die betroffene Ministeriumsangestellte, welche unbenannt bleiben möchte, äußerte den Verdacht, dass der Minister, welcher zuvor Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und aktives Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, eines Geheimbundes unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore, war, anscheinend unter Verfolgungsjagd leide. Gegenüber unserem Reporter äußerte sie, nachdem sie von uns von der Durchsuchung in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, dass sie immer rechtschaffen gehandelt und sich nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen hätte.

Auf die Frage unseres Reporters, warum denn unschuldige Ministeriumsleute ausspioniert werden, anstatt noch freie Todesser zu fangen, wollte sich der anscheinend völlig überforderte Mr. Weasley, welcher nur durch seinen engen Kontakt zum Minister Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung wurde, nicht äußern.

Ein weiterer Ministeriumsangestellter, welcher nicht benannt werden möchte, äußerte gegenüber unserem Reporter den Verdacht, dass Mr. Shacklebolt anscheinend zu einem zweiten Alastor Moody würde. Alastor Moody, ebenfalls ein bekannter Auror und im Krieg gegen den Unennbaren gefallen, war dafür bekannt, überall Verrat und Betrug zu wittern, so verbrannte er einst einen Geburtstagsstrauß in der Annahme es würde sich dabei um eine getarnte Teufelsschlinge handeln.

Die magische Gemeinschaft sollte somit zurecht besorgt sein, wenn ein offensichtlich unter Verfolgungswahn leidender Mann als Minister und mit ihm eng befreundete aber leider vollkommen unfähige und überforderte Zauberer in leitenden Positionen im Ministerium arbeiten.

Zornig zerknüllte Harry die Zeitung und warf sie in den Müll. Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachten sie damit Quidditch zu spielen. Als sie wieder im Fuchsbau ankamen und sich auf das Mitagessen stürzen wollten trat plötzlich Mr. Weasley aus dem Kamin.

Er wirkte noch erschöpfter als am Vortag. „Arthur, warum bist du schon hier?" Mrs Weasley blickte ihren Mann besorgt an. „Nun im Ministerium geht es gerade ziemlich drunter und drüber. Nach dem Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn haben nun all jene, die wir eigentlich rauswerfen wollten ihre Chance gewittert und machen nun ziemliche Stimmung gegen Kingsley und die heimlichen Durchsuchungen. Um Kingsley etwas den Druck zu nehmen haben wir vereinbart, dass er nichts von den heimlichen Durchsuchungen wusste und jene auf meinen Befehl hin erfolgten. Daraufhin hat er mich dann erstmal beurlaubt."

Alle blickten ihn bestürzt an. „Nun schaut nicht so…, das wird sich schon alles wieder regeln. Wichtig ist im Moment nur, dass Kingsley im Amt bleibt und weiterhin Vertrauen in der Gemeinschaft genießt. Spätestens wenn wir Umbridge durch die Erinnerung von Hermine überführt haben, werden sie sehen, dass unsere Schritte notwendig waren. Der Zaubergamot wird in dieser Angelegenheit am Ende der Woche eine Entscheidung fällen. Was mich aber wirklich interessiert ist, wie Rita Kimmkorn von der Durchsuchung erfahren konnte. Niemand unserer Leute hat sie vor Ort gesehen und sie hat mir auch keine Frage gestellt…"

Hermine, Ron und Harry blickten sich plötzlich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit gekommen, sich an Rita Kimmkorn zu rächen. An den Blicken seiner beiden Freunde konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie die selbe Idee hatten wie er.

„Nun Dad, was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir dir neben Umbridge auch noch Rita Kimmkorn ausliefern?" Ron grinste seinen Vater an, welcher ihn erstaunt anblickte. „Was soll das heißen, Ron?" „Das soll heißen," fuhr Harry fort, „dass wir, dank Hermine, schon seit ein paar Jahren wissen, wie Rita Kimmkorn an ihre geheimen Informationen gelangt." Auch er grinste Mr. Weasley an, welcher nun zu Hermine blickte. „Sie ist ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus. Sie verwandelt sich zu einem Käfer und kann somit heimlich andere Leute belauschen und beobachten."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Mr. Weasley sie an. „A-aber das darf sie nicht. Damit haben wir sie! Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken kann. Sie bereitet dem Ministerium schon seit Jahren Probleme indem sie geheime Informationen verbreitet. Ich muss gleich mit Kingsley reden." Und schon war er wieder im Kamin verschwunden.

Glücklich darüber, dass sie neben Umbridge nun auch noch Rita Kimmkorn ausgeliefert hatten verbrachten die vier einen gemütlichen Nachmittag im Garten der Weasleys. „Übrigens, ich wollte noch mit euch über etwas sprechen." Hermine blickte ihre drei Freunde an. „Ihr wisst ja, dass ich meine Eltern verzaubert habe und sie nun in Australien leben und nichts von mir wissen. Ich wollte sie eigentlich jetzt, da alles vorbei ist, wieder zurückholen. Und da wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr mir eventuell dabei helfen wollt?" Unsicher blickte sie zu Harry, Ron und Ginny. „Aber klar doch!", kam sofort die Antwort von Ron. „Wann soll es losgehen?", schloss sich Ginny begeistert an. „Dann können wir in Australien vielleicht noch etwas Urlaub machen, bevor wir wieder nach Hogwarts fahren.", schlug Harry vor. Hermine strahlte ihre Freunde an und zog sie schließlich alle Vier in eine Umarmung.


	11. Traute Zweisamkeit

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die Vier mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Australienreise. Sie hatten beschlossen die Muggelvariante zu wählen und mit dem Flugzeug nach Australien zu reisen, da die Distanz zum Apparieren zu groß war und die Genehmigung für einen Portschlüssel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würden.

Mr. Weasley war von der Idee sofort begeistert nur Mrs Weasley war nicht sehr erfreut, doch konnte sie die Vier nicht umstimmen, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr versuchte: „Ein Blechkasten der ohne Magie fliegen soll?... Wenn ich mich in einer Badewanne vom Dach rutschen lasse fliegt die doch auch nicht… das kann doch nur schief gehen…"

Am Abend vor ihrem Abflug war noch einmal die komplette Familie Weasley zusammengekommen. Es war eine vergnügliche Runde doch schließlich scheuchte Mrs Weasley sie ins Bett, da sie am nächsten Morgen früh aufstehen sollten. Vor Ginnys Zimmer angekommen wollten sich die Jungs von ihren Freundinnen verabschieden. Jene tauschten jedoch einen unsicheren Blick. „Also ihr beiden… wir dachten, dass wir eventuell die Schlafplätze tauschen?" Hermine blickte unsicher zu Harry und Ron. „Was meinst du mit tauschen?" Ron schaute ziemlich verwirrt drein. „Sollen Harry und ich in Ginnys Zimmer schlafen und ihr schlaft in meinem?" Ginny konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Was würde das denn für einen Sinn machen, Ron?" „Aber was meint ihr denn sonst…. Ohhhh!" Hermine hatte ihn umarmt und küsste ihn ziemlich leidenschaftlich. „Alles klar…" ,murmelte Ron als Hermine von ihm ablies. „Ehm… wir gehen dann mal nach oben." Harry und Ginny grinsten sich an und gingen dann in Ginnys Zimmer.

**In Rons Zimmer:**

„Sorry, aber ich stand da gerade echt etwas auf dem Zauberstab." „Kein Problem Ron. Wir dachten einfach, dass es uns allen die Anspannung vor morgen nehmen würde, wenn wir die Schlafplätze so aufteilen würden." Nun grinste Ron schelmisch. „Wenn du meinst." „Was grinst du denn so?" Hermine blickte leicht verunsichert. „Das weißt du genau." Er fiel ihr um den Hals und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Gleichzeitig bewegten sie sich auf Rons Bett zu. Ron ließ sich auf demselben nieder und Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß ohne dass sie ihren Kuss unterbrachen.

Rons Hände fuhren durch Hermines Haar während sie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt wandern ließ und seinen Rücken streichelte. Beide spürten ein Prickeln und bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Hermine begann langsam Rons Shirt auszuziehen. Ein leises Stöhnen von Ron verriet ihr, dass er damit nur zu gerne einverstanden war. Nun begannen seine Hände unter das Shirt von Hermine zu wandern. Gerade als er ihren BH erreicht hatte wurde er durch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

**In Ginnys Zimmer:**

Harry und Ginny hatten sich auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen und saßen nun etwas schüchtern nebeneinander. Schließlich durchbrach Ginny die Stille. „Harry, könntest du mich eventuell eincremen. Ich habe einen leichten Sonnenbrand und Mum hat mir diese Salbe gegeben. Ich möchte dass der Sonnenbrand verheilt ist, bis wir in Australien sind." „Klar doch, wo hast du denn Sonnenbrand?" „Danke." Sie kam ihm mit ihrem Gesicht nun immer näher. Er sah in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen welche nun nur noch Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt waren. Schließlich spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und beide versanken in diesem Kuss und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten um Luft zu holen, waren beide ziemlich außer Atem. Ginnys Wangen waren leicht gerötet. „Wo soll ich dich eincremen?" „Am Rücken." Ginny stand auf und zog ihr Top aus. „Wow." Harry blickte sie an. „Was ich dir schon sagen wollte, als wir Schwimmen waren… weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?" Ginny lächelte ihn verliebt an. „Dankeschön.", hauchte sie ihm entgegen und küsste ihn erneut. „Wir haben da aber ein kleines Problem…" Sie errötete kaum merklich. „Was denn für ein Problem?", Harry lächelte.

„Da ich ja einen Neckholder-Bikini an hatte, befindet sich ein Teil des Sonnenbrandes unter meinem BH." Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an. Nun war es an Harry zu erröten. „Okay… ehm und wie lösen wir dieses Problem?" „Ganz einfach…" Ginny küsste ihn erneut, dann legte sie sich mit dem Bauch auf ihr Bett. „Du kannst ihn jetzt gerne öffnen und brauchst so keine Angst haben, dass du etwas siehst, wodurch du noch mehr rot anlaufen würdest."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry lachte. Er setzte sich auf ihre Beine und öffnete vorsichtig ihren BH. „Bevor ich dich eincreme gibt es noch eine kleine Spezialbehandlung…" Er beugte sich nach vorne und begann ganze sanft und zärtlich jeden Millimeter ihres Rückens zu küssen. Er spürte wie sie erschauerte. Je tiefer er kam, desto schneller ging ihr Atem. Als er am Bund ihres Rockes ankam setzte er sich wieder auf und begann sie sanft einzucremen.

„Du Harry, ich glaube da sind noch ein paar Stellen die brennen." Sie blickte zwar zur Wand doch er konnte hören, dass sie versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Soll ich da nochmal Salbe verteilen?" „Ich dachte eher an noch eine von deiner Spezialbehandlungen…" Ihre Stimme hatte einen verführerischen Unterton bekommen. „Du freche Hexe…" Ohne Vorwarnung begann Harry plötzlich sie auszukitzeln.

„HEY!" Ginny fuhr herum um sich zu verteidigen. Schlagartig hörte Harry auf sie zu kitzeln und war plötzlich knallrot im Gesicht. „Was ist denn lo… ohhh." Plötzlich wurde Ginny bewusst, dass ihr BH heruntergefallen war und nun wurde auch sie rot. „D-Dann sind wir jetzt wenigstens quitt." Ginny hatte sich als erste gefangen. Harry war einfach nur sprachlos und starrte sie an, wie sie dort halbnackt unter ihm lag.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenfahren.  
Blitzschnell hatte Ginny ihren BH wieder an und geschlossen, als auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde. In der Tür stand Mrs Weasley mit einem Berg Wäsche auf den Armen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen als sie die beiden erblickte. Harry saß noch immer auf Ginnys Beinen, sodass jene nicht aufstehen konnte. „Harry hat mich nur eben noch schnell mit der Salbe eingecremt, da Hermine noch etwas mit Ron wegen unserer Reise besprechen wollte."

Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass Ginny nicht ganz die Wahrheit erzählte, so hätte er es ihr sofort abgekauft. Sie verzog keine Miene. Auch Mrs Weasley schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Achso. Ginnyschatz ich wollte dir nur noch schnell deine restliche Wäsche vorbeibringen. Ich leg sie dir hier auf den Stuhl." „Danke, Mum." „Dann werde ich jetzt Ron noch seine restliche Wäsche bringen." „Ehm, Mrs Weasley… äh Molly, die kann ich ihm bringen, wenn ich nach oben gehe." Harry war endlich aufgestanden. „Das wäre wirklich nett von dir, Harry." Sie drückte ihm einen zweiten Stapel Wäsche in die Hände und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht.

Ginny blickte ihn etwas enttäuscht an. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit die wir allein und ungestört zusammen verbringen können." „Das wünsche ich mir auch. Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass wir diese Zeit in Australien bekommen." Harry beugte sich nach vorne und küsste sie. „Träum was Schönes, Harry." „Nachdem was ich eben gesehen habe, werden es garantiert schöne Träume." Nun lächelte Harry Ginny schelmisch an. „Es gibt da aber noch viel mehr zu entdecken…" säuselte Ginny verführerisch und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Schlagartig wurde Harry wieder rot. Ginny begann zu lachen und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe dich Harry und freue mich auf die Zeit mit dir allein." „Ich liebe dich auch Gin. Ab morgen werden wir davon sehr viel haben." Und er machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

**In Rons Zimmer:**

Rasch zog sich Ron sein Shirt wieder über und rief: „Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich leise und Harry trat ein. „Scott sei Dank, Harry! Ich dachte schon es wäre Mum." „Die wäre es um ein Haar beinah auch gewesen." Harry legte Rons Kleider ab und berichtete von der Unterbrechung durch Mrs Weasley, wobei er die Einzelheiten natürlich ausließ.  
Schließlich machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zu Ginny und Harry schlüpfte in sein Bett.  
Jeder der vier Freunde hoffte in dieser Nacht, dass man in den kommenden Wochen mehr Zeit zu zweit würde verbringen können.


	12. Am Flughafen

Am nächsten Morgen brachten Mr. und Mrs Weasley die Vier zum Flughafen London Heathrow. Um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen (Mr. Weasley war so aufgeregt und aus dem Häuschen, dass er gar nicht aufhörte zu plappern und Mrs Weasley versuchte immer noch, sie von ihrem Vorhaben wie Muggel zu verreisen abzuhalten), verabschiedeten sie sich auf dem Parkdeck eines Parkhauses in welches sie appariert waren.

Mr. Weasley hatte schließlich so lange bei seiner Frau gequängelt, bis sie ein Einsehen hatte und mit ihm auf die Aussichtsplattform gehen wollte. Als die beiden die Vier allein ließen konnten ihre Mienen nicht unterschiedlicher sein. Mr. Weasley strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, wie ein Kind kurz bevor es an Weihnachten seine Geschenke auspacken darf. Mrs Weasley dagegen blickte ziemlich missmutig und besorgt drein.

Schließlich waren die beiden verschwunden. Hermine wandte sich an ihre drei Freunde und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Ginny wirkte ähnlich aufgeregt wie ihr Vater, während Rons Gesicht einen leichten Grünstich angenommen hatte. Lediglich Harry wirkte einigermaßen entspannt. „Also, da ich die Einzige von uns bin, welche schon einmal geflogen ist, möchte ich euch noch auf ein paar Dinge hinweisen." Sie zog einen grünen Zettel hervor.

„Kingsley hat mir noch einen kleinen Informationszettel geschickt, worauf Zauberer achten sollen, wenn sie mit einem Flugzeug verreisen. Also, in einem Flugzeug ist es ziemlich eng, was bedeutet, dass die Leute eng beisammen sitzen. Wägt also genau ab, was ihr erzählt, da immer die Gefahr besteht, dass ein Muggel euch belauschen könnte…"

„Aber wir können doch einfach den Muffliato verwenden?!", wandte Ginny ein. „Das bringt mich zum Nächsten Punkt. Für das Reisen in einem Flugzeug gelten bei den Muggeln ziemlich strenge Sicherheitsrichtlinien. Es dürfte demnach für uns schwierig werden unsere Zauberstäbe, welche für die Muggel wie einfache Holzstöcker aussehen, durch die Sicherheitskontrolle zu bekommen. Auch würde es ziemlich verdächtig aussehen, wenn jemand von uns im Flieger plötzlich mit einem Stock rumfuchtelt, das könnte die Muggel in Panik versetzen." „S-Soll das bedeuten, wir dürfen unsere Zauberstäbe nicht mitnehmen?" Ron starrte seine Freundin entgeistert an. „Nicht ganz, Ron. Wir werden sie in unsere Koffer packen. Die werden separat im Flugzeug gelagert und dort werden unsere Zauberstäbe nicht weiter auffallen. Auch ist sowieso das Zaubern an Bord eines Flugzeuges verboten." „Warum denn das?" Nun blickte auch Ginny ziemlich skeptisch drein.

„Naja, wie erklär ich euch das am besten…" Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. „Nun, die Muggel benötigen zum Steuern eines Flugzeuges viele Hilfsmittel. Jene werden alle elektronisch gesteuert. Jedoch sind diese Gerätschaften so empfindlich, dass ein bisschen Magie ausreichen könnte, um sie durcheinander zu bringen, wodurch die Muggel, welche das Flugzeug steuern Gefahr liefen ebenfalls irritiert zu werden und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?" Ginny und Ron blickten sich unsicher an und schüttelten beide leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Also dann, folgt mir bitte." Im Gänsemarsch liefen sie hinter Hermine her und betraten schließlich das Terminal. Da es verdächtig ausgesehen hätte, wenn sie zu Viert eine Reise nach Australien mit nur einem Koffer angetreten hätten, zog nun jeder seinen eigenen Koffer hinter sich her. Im Terminal herrschte so ein Gedränge, dass sie ziemlich darauf achten mussten sich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie folgten Hermine schließlich bis zu einem Ticketschalter. „Ähm, Harry ich bräuchte jetzt mal deine Hilfe." „Klar." „Also Harry, jetzt flipp bitte nicht aus, aber Kingsley, also das Zaubereiministerium, hat beschlossen uns als Dankeschön, für unsere Taten diese Reise zu bezahlen."

Harry, Ron und Ginny starrten sie mit großen Augen an. „Krass, ey!" War das Einzige, war Rons Kommentar dazu. „Also, die Tickets sind bereits bezahlt und auf deinen Namen hinterlegt, Harry. Hier sind übrigens noch eure Reisepässe. Kingsley hat sie mir gestern zugeschickt." Sie überreichte jedem seinen Pass. Ginny und Ron musterten sie neugierig. „Aber die Seiten sind ja fast alle leer." Ginny blickte etwas enttäuscht drein. „Oh, die werden erst abgestempelt, wenn ihr in ein fremdes Land ein- oder ausreist." Harry war inzwischen an den Schalter getreten und nach ein paar Minuten kehrte er mit ihren Tickets zurück. Zu Viert drängelten sie sich nun durch die Menschenmengen zum Check-In Bereich. Harry stupste Hermine unauffällig an und sie ließen sich etwas zurückfallen.

„Hermine, was genau sind denn FirstClass-Tickets?" „Oh, das ist die komfortabelste und teuerste Buchungsklasse. Die meisten Muggel fliegen aber Economy, so wie wir. Warum fragst du?" „Weil wir FirstClass Tickets bekommen haben." Hermine blickte ihn entgeistert an und rannte prompt eine ältere Dame um. Hastig und um Verzeihung bittend half sie ihr wieder hoch und ging dann leicht rot im Gesicht zu ihren Freunden. „Wie es aussieht hat das Check-In schon begonnen." Ron blickte auf eine große Anzeigetafel. Dort standen alle Flüge und die dazugehörigen Check-In Schalter aufgelistet. An den Schaltern, welche für ihren Flug angezeigt waren, standen bereits ziemlich lange Schlangen.

„Dann wollen wir uns mal anstellen." Ginny wollte sich gerade in einer Schlange anstellen, als Harry sie zurückhielt. „Also Leute, wie es aussieht, meint es Kingsley ziemlich gut mit uns. Wir reisen FirstClass." Ginny und Ron blickten ihn verdutzt an. „Was ist denn FirstClass?" „Das bedeutet, wir reisen auf eine angenehmere Weise als die ganzen Leute hier in den Schlangen." Hermine blickte sich um und schien etwas zu suchen. „Ahh, genau. Folgt mir bitte." Sie drängelten sich durch die Wartenden bis sie vor einem anderen Check-In Schalter standen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schaltern, stand an jenem nur eine Hand voll Leute an.

Sie reihten sich hinter jenen ein. „Also was bedeutet nun FirstClass?" Ron blickte sie neugierig an. „Nicht so laut Ron." Hermine blickte sich um, ob sie jemand hören konnte. „Also, in einem Flugzeug gibt es drei verschiedene Bereiche, ähnlich den Abteilen in einem Zug. Das einfachste und billigste Abteil nennt man EconomyClass. In jener reisen die meisten Muggel. Die Sitze sind dort ziemlich eng und auch der Service ist dort eher überschaubar. Danach kommt die BusinessClass. Sie wird meist von Geschäftsreisenden benutzt und bietet schon mehr Komfort, also bequemere Sitze und hochwertigeren Service. Die höchste Klasse ist schließlich die FirstClass. Dort hast du Sitze, welche du zu einem Bett umklappen kannst und die Flugbegleiter lesen dir quasi jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab…" „Wie, können die etwa Legilimentik?" Ron starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an.

„Nein, das ist nur so ein Sprichwort der Muggel. Sei jetzt bitte ruhig Ron, wir sind gleich an der Reihe. Am besten wir checken paarweise ein. Du mit mir und Ginny mit Harry." Sie nickten und schließlich traten Ron und Hermine an den Check-In Schalter.

„Guten Tag, Mrs Granger und Mr. Weasley?" Die Frau am Schalter blickte von ihren Flugtickets auf ihre Pässe und lächelte sie dann an. „Bitte stellen sie ihre Koffer nacheinander auf das Laufband." Ron blickte die Dame etwas verwirrt an. Hermine gab ihm schließlich einen Knuff in die Seite und deutete unauffällig auf das Laufband. Ron schien endlich begriffen zu haben und hievte erst Hermines und dann seinen eigenen Koffer auf das Band. Die Frau befestigte die Gepäckbänder an ihren Koffern und jene zuckelten schließlich über das Laufband bis sie verschwunden waren. „Hier sind Ihre Bordkarten. Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen bereits jetzt zur Sicherheitskontrolle zu gehen, da… nun ja, sie sehen ja selbst, was hier los ist. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug." Mit einem Lächeln überreichte sie Hermine ihre Bordkarten und Pässe und sie traten beiseite, damit Harry und Ginny ihr Gepäck aufgeben konnten.

Als schließlich auch jene ihre Bordkarten hatten drängelten sie sich durch die Massen zur Sicherheitskontrolle. Auch dort hatten sich schon mehrere Schlangen gebildet. Da es hier für Passagiere der FirstClass keine Vorzugsbehandlung gab mussten sie sich hinten anstellen. „Also passt jetzt bitte auf ihr Drei." Hermine blickte sich besorgt um. „Ihr müsst jetzt eure Rücksäcke auf eines der Bänder legen. Mit diesen Kästen schauen die Sicherheitsleute, ob dort verdächtige Gegenstände drin sind. Auch müsst ihr alle metallischen Gegenstände, wie Uhren und Schmuck in eine der Kisten packen und jene dann auch auf das Laufband stellen. Dann tretet ihr, nachdem der Zuständige Sicherheitsbeamte euch ein Zeichen gegeben hat durch diesen Bogen. Jener piept, wenn ihr noch irgendetwas Metallisches an euch habt. Dann werden sie euch nochmal per Hand durchsuchen. Bitte versucht euch so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Diese Leute hier verstehen echt keinen Spaß und wenn sie Verdacht schöpfen können sie sehr unangenehm werden. Wenn sie euch Fragen, sagt einfach ihr fliegt heute zum allerersten Mal."

Ron starrte die Sicherheitsbeamten ihrer Schlange voller Argwohn an. Einer fuchtelte gerade mit einer Art metallischem Geheimnisdetektor an einem dicken Mann rum. Der Detektor piepte in einer Tour, doch den Beamten schien dies nicht zu stören. Schließlich durfte der Dicke weitergehen. Hermine trat als erste durch den Bogen, ohne das jener piepte. Ginny folgte ihr und auch bei ihr geschah nichts. Ron wollte gerade dazu ansetzen durch den Bogen zu treten, als ihn einer der Sicherheitsbeamten anfuhr. „Halt!" Ron zuckte förmlich zusammen. Ängstlich und verunsichert starrte er immer wieder von Hermine zu dem Beamten. Jener deutete jedoch nur auf seine Uhr. „Bitte legen Sie die mit in den Kasten dort." Sichtlich erleichtert tat Ron wie befohlen und stand kurz darauf sicher neben Hermine und Ginny. Ginny musste sich ein Grinsen über Rons ängstliches Gesicht sichtlich verkneifen. Als schließlich auch Harry die Kontrolle passiert hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gate.

„So, jetzt haben wir es gleich geschafft. Es kommt nun nur noch die Zollkontrolle. Da werden sie unsere Pässe nochmal kontrollieren, da wir aus Großbritannien ausreisen." „Bei den ganzen Kontrollen hier könnte man meinen, wir wollen in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis…" Ron war sichtlich beeindruckt. Die Zollkontrolle verlief ohne Probleme und endlich saßen sie im Abfluggate.

„So, wir haben noch zwei Stunden Zeit. Was wollen wir so lange machen? Wollt ihr hier bleiben und euch ein paar Flieger anschauen oder habt ihr Hunger? Dann könnten wir die FirstClass Lounge besuchen. Da gibt es für Passagiere der FirstClass kostenlos essen. Harry und Ginny blickten bereits begeistert durch das Fenster auf das Vorfeld und betrachteten interessiert das hektische Treiben. Ron, dessen Gesicht beim Anblick der Flugzeuge noch mehr ins grünliche abglitt, murmelte etwas von wegen er habe keinen Hunger und ließ sich unsicher auf einem der Wartesessel nieder. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte ihm aufmunternd über den Rücken. "Keine Sorge Ron. Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Und ich bin die ganze Zeit bei dir."

Dankbar ergriff er ihre Hand und sie küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Ein paar Minuten später wurde schließlich ihr Flieger an das Gate gerollt. Sie beobachteten, wie Passagiere aus der Maschine ausstiegen und sie entladen wurde. Schließlich kam der Tankwagen und der Flieger wurde wieder beladen. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die erste Durchsage: „Wir möchten die Passagiere des Fluges BA902 von London Heathrow nach Frankfurt International zum Abfluggate bitten. Das Boarding beginnt nun."

Diesmal waren die Vier weiter vorne in der Schlange die sich bildete und nach einer erneuten Kontrolle ihrer Bordkarte gingen sie durch die Fluggastbrücke in den Flieger. Ron hatte inzwischen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn und war nun käseweiß im Gesicht. Ginny dagegen schien nur leicht beeindruckt. Interessiert musterte sie das Innere des Fliegers und setzte sich dann auf ihren Platz neben Harry. Sofort erschien eine hübsche Flugbegleiterin. „Im Namen von British Airways darf ich Sie herzlich an Bord unseres Fluges nach Frankfurt begrüßen. Mein Name ist Michel und ich bin für Sie auf diesem Flug zuständig. Wenn Sie also Wünsche haben scheuen Sie sich bitte nicht mich zu fragen."

Ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, dessen Gesicht nun eine deutlich grüne Färbung angenommen hatte. „Leiden Sie unter Flugangst, Mr. Weasley?" Verdutzt blickte Ron auf. „W-Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?" „Er steht auf dem Belegungsplan für diesen Flug für diesen Sitzplatz." Michel lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Mr. Weasley?" „Er ist nur etwas aufgeregt.", antwortete Hermine für ihren Freund. „Das ist heute sein erster Flug." Michel lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich glaube, ich weiß was Ihnen helfen wird, sich etwas zu entspannen." Sie wuselte davon und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett wieder.

Auf jenem balancierte sie drei Sektgläser und ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. „Darf ich Ihnen zur Begrüßung einen Champagner anbieten? Und für Mr. Weasley zur Entspannung einen Whiskey." Dankend nahmen sie ihre Getränke und mit dem ersten Schluck Whiskey kehrte auch eine natürlichere Farbe in Rons Gesicht zurück. Er schloss sich nun sogar seinen Freunden an und sie beobachteten die anderen Passagiere. Die meisten von Ihnen gingen an Ihnen vorbei in den hinteren Teil der Maschine, welcher von einem Vorhang verdeckt war. „Dort ist die EconomyClass.", erläuterte Hermine. Schließlich waren alle Passagiere an Bord und die Tür wurde geschlossen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, im Namen der British Airways möchte ich sie recht herzlich auf dem Flug von London Heathrow nach Frankfurt International begrüßen. Wir werden pünktlich starten. Bitte stellen Sie nun Ihre Rückenlehnen senkrecht und Klappen Ihre Tische hoch. Stellen Sie bitte auch sicher, dass Ihr Handgepäck ordnungsgemäß verstaut ist und Sie angeschnallt sind. In Kürze beginnen wir mit der Sicherheitseinweisung." Michel kam zu Ihnen und sammelte Ihre Gläser ein. In diesem Moment ging ein Ruck durch die Maschine und Ron krallte sich an Hermines Oberarm fest. „Keine Sorge Mr. Weasley. Das ist nur der Pushback. Die Maschine wird zurückgeschoben und die Triebwerke werden angelassen."

Wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte setzte im selben Moment ein Dröhnen ein, welches immer lauter wurde. „Oh, bei Merlines Bart… Bitte lass mich das überleben. Michel, könnte ich noch einen Whiskey bekommen?" Sie lächelte Ron an und wuselte davon. Nach seinem zweiten Glas Whiskey wirkte Ron etwas entspannter. Er konnte sogar über das „Sicherheitsballett" lachen. Erst als Hermine ihm den Sinn dieser Vorführung erklärte, wurde er wieder blass. Mit einem großen Schluck leerte er sein Glas Whiskey welches von Michel gleich weggeräumt wurde und gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich.

Inzwischen rollte die Maschine zur Startbahn.  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte Ginny Harrys Hand gegriffen. Auch sie war aufgeregt, doch wollte sie vor Harry keine Schwäche zeigen. „Na, auch aufgeregt?" Harry flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Erleichtert, dass es nicht nur ihr so ging, lächelte sie ihn an. „Ja, etwas.", hauchte sie zurück. Er gab ihr einen leichten Kuss. „Wir packen das schon." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Das Flugzeug schwenkte nun auf die Startbahn. Jetzt nahmen auch die Flugbegleiterinnen Platz und schnallten sich an. Als schließlich die Turbinen aufheulten und sie alle in den Sitz gedrückt wurden krallten sich sowohl Ron, als auch Ginny mit ihren Händen schmerzhaft an den Armen ihrer Partner fest. „Oh, Merlin… Oh, Merlin… Oh, Merlin…" mehr brachte Ron nicht zustande. Ginny hatte es komplett die Sprache verschlagen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen saß sie neben Harry und blickte aus dem Fenster, wo die Flughafengebäude immer schneller an ihnen vorbeizogen. Hermine versuchte ihre Hand zu retten, bevor Ron sie zerquetschen würde und nur Harry schien diesen Moment sichtlich zu genießen. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte sich um seine Mundwinkel.


	13. Anstrengende Reise

Bereits kurz nach dem Start grinsten sowohl Ron als auch Ginny über beide Ohren. „Das war ja echt abgefahren." Erleichtert blickte Hermine ihren Freund an. „Na das freut mich aber, dass es dir gefallen hat. Denn du hast noch zwei Starts vor dir, bis wir in Australien sind." „Genial!", freute sich Ron und ließ sich sogleich von Hermine die Unterhaltungselektronik erklären.

Harry und Hermine amüsierten sich köstlich darüber, als Ginny und Ron das erste Mal bewegte Bilder der Muggel sahen. „H-hermine… die Bilder bewegen sich ja! Sind hier doch Zauberer an Bord?" Ron deutete unsicher auf den Monitor vor ihm. „Nein Ron. Das nennt man Video. Das sind bewegte Geschichten, die sich die Muggel anschauen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben." Gespannt betrachtete Ron nun den Bildschirm vor ihm.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch das Flugzeug und Ginnys Hand schloss sich um die von Harry. „Harry, was war das?" Auch Ron wandte nun seinen Blick unsicher von seinem Monitor ab. „Keine Sorge, das sind nur Turbulenzen.", versuchte Hermine ihre Freunde zu beschwichtigen. „Turbu-was?" Ron, Ginny und auch Harry, welcher noch nie geflogen war blickten sie nun verwirrt an. „Naja, das sind quasi Luftlöcher in denen das Flugzeug leicht hin und her geschüttelt wird…", versuchte Hermine zu erklären. „Sie treten besonders auf, wenn das Flugzeug durch Wolken fliegt." Sie blickte an Ron vorbei aus dem Fenster. „Ja, seht mal ich glaube wir sinken."

„Sind wir etwa schon da?" Ron und Ginny blickten enttäuscht drein. „Ich denke wir haben noch zwei Starts vor uns?!" Ron blickte Hermine vorwurfsvoll an. „Ja, haben wir auch. Aber dafür müssen wir ja erst einmal landen und umsteigen." Das Flugzeug hatte nun die Wolkendecke über sich gelassen und sie konnten unter sich Gebäude und Straßen sehen. „Und wo landen wir jetzt?", Ginny blickte Harry neugierig an. „Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe in Frankfurt, das liegt in Deutschland." Auch Harry war gespannt wie sich eine Landung anfühlte. Die Flugbegleiterinnen kamen ein letztes Mal und schauten ob auch alle angeschnallt waren und ihre Rückenlehnen aufrecht standen. Dann schnallten auch sie sich an und kurz darauf setzte der Flieger sanft in Frankfurt auf. „Im Vergleich zum Start war das ja fast langweilig.", maulte Ron. „Ach, und warum hast du dann die ganze Zeit gemurmelt ‚Jetzt halt doch an, halt endlich an!'? Dachtest wohl der Flieger würde nicht rechtzeitig zum Stehen kommen." Hermine lachte ihren Freund frech an, woraufhin jener nur einen Schmollmund zog und ihr die Zunge zeigte, sodass auch Harry und Ginny lachen mussten.

Die restliche Reise verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, sodass die Vier schließlich erschöpft am nächsten Abend in Sydney landeten. „Ich muss zugeben, es schlaucht ganz schön, solch lange Strecken zu fliegen." Hermine blickte ihre Freunde an. Jene nickten ihr zustimmend zu. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck abgeholt hatten, Ron war beim Anblick der Gepäckbänder vollkommen aus dem Häuschen geraten ("Darf ich da eine Runde mitfahren? Bitte!), und ohne Probleme durch den Zoll gekommen waren, fanden sie sich vor einen Informationsschalter wieder.

„Hi.", begrüßte Hermine nach einem herzhaften Gähnen die Frau am Schalter. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass Hermine den Reiseleiter spielen würde, da sie die meiste Erfahrung mit dem Reisen hatte. „Wir suchen ein Hotel, welches relativ im Zentrum von Sydney liegt. Können Sie uns da vielleicht weiterhelfen?" Die Frau konnte und so saßen die Vier kurze Zeit später in einem Taxi, welches sie zur angegebenen Adresse fuhr.

Erschöpft von der langen Reise hatte aber keiner der Vier ein Auge für die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Sydney. Vielmehr freuten sich alle auf ein bequemes Bett und wollten erst mal gründlich ausschlafen. Im Hotel angekommen buchten sie zwei Doppelzimmer, welche nebeneinander lagen, zunächst für eine Woche, da sie nicht wussten, wie lange sie brauchen würden um Hermines Eltern aufzuspüren. Ohne große Diskussion verabschiedeten sich die beiden Pärchen schließlich auf dem Flur voneinander und wünschten den jeweils anderen einen erholsamen Schlaf.  
Nachdem jeder ausgiebig geduscht hatte, vielen sie alle erschöpft ins Bett, wo sie eng aneinander gekuschelt sofort einschliefen.


End file.
